Cursed Red Shoes
by Swish42
Summary: Lina is drawn into a curse that will test both her patience and strength in this Slayers retelling of 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses.' Post Evolution-R Manga adaptation. COMPLETE
1. The Evil Witch

Part One: Cursed Red Shoes

Chapter One: The Evil Witch

"Oh yeah this is the life Gourry," Lina says as she blasts away the last of the pirates. The air is calm, the sky is a brilliant blue and the smell of roasting pirates is close by. Yes, nothing can take away the feeling of accomplishment living in Lina at this moment. "Nothing like stealing treasure and blowing things up to make a perfect day."

"Yeah! And look at all the food they have!" Gourry says as he grabs a chicken leg out of a charred pirate's hand.

Beautiful days on the high seas are hard to come by, but not off the coast of Ralteague. At least it can be considered a beautiful day by those celebrating victory this day. For the pirates it was a beautiful day before Lina showed up. The two carnage inducing companions are still on their endless quest to find Gourry a new sword, while taking down anyone resembling a bandit along the way. It has only been a couple of months since they confronted Rezo's ghost, but it might as well have been a life time ago. Not much has changed and it probably never will until the next evil monster shows his face.

"Save some for me!" Lina says as she tramples over the charred bodies of several pirates.

As the two engulf the delicious meal, they are completely unaware that someone is watching them from afar. A smiling priest is on a quest and he is debating as to whether or not he should involve the fiery sorceress. Perhaps he will wait just a bit longer since he has other places to be.

"Well I guess those rumors turned out to be false," Lina says between bites. "Although I'm not surprised. Amelia would never allow herself to be kidnapped by a bunch of pirates."

Lina's excuse for coming after the pirates is not only because they are the sea fairing cousins of the bandit ilk, but she is investigation a rumor claiming that the Princess of Seyruun has been kidnapped by afore mentioned fierce pirates. It is also rumored that there is a huge reward for finding and saving the princess. Even if Amelia isn't here, that will not stop Lina from trying to collect the reward on the pirates anyway, at least the ones who are still alive.

"So where do you think Amelia is?" Gourry asks as he steals a bite of octopus from Lina's platter. It probably isn't a good idea starting a fire on the open deck of the ship to cook a meal, but they are starving and even if they weren't it would stop them.

"She probably just snuck out of the palace and went on a date with Zelgadis," Lina say as she wrestles the octopus away from Gourry.

"I don't think she would leave home in secret though," Gourry says thoughtfully. "She's a responsible person."

Lina doesn't say anything to counter Gourry's logical response. He is right after all, but she still cannot believe that her princess friend could be kidnapped anyway.

After finishing their meal, Lina and Gourry manage to steer the vessel towards the port. This endeavor is quite difficult with only two people, but they manage. The sorcerer genius has a few tricks up her sleeve when it comes to forcing men and boats into submission.

When they reach Ralteague they collect a reward for the capture of the pirates and make their way to the town's central plaza. Once there, the two look at the various wanted posters littering the wall, searching for any 'Wanted Bandit' posters and other such rewarding endeavors. The likely hood of bandits showing up again is a stretch, but Lina is still hopeful that her favorite pastime will rear its ugly head eventually.

"Hey Lina look at this," Gourry says, handing her a large pamphlet. "Don't we know this person? I can't shake the feeling that I know them."

Lina takes the pamphlet and whacks Gourry hard over the top of his head. "Of course we do you idiot," Lina screams at him. "We were just talking about her a couple of hours ago!"

"Oh I guess I forgot what Amelia looked like," Gourry says sheepishly.

"Why do I even waste my energy," Lina says as she studies the paper again. Apparently Amelia being kidnapped is no rumor, not with such a large reward and a royal seal to back it up.

It doesn't make sense to Lina though. Amelia is not the kind of princess who cannot take care of herself. Something doesn't smell right. She reads the bottom of the page which reports that the princess was last seen in Femille after a successful meeting with the monarchy there. Lina tries to hide a grimace from her face as she remembers the all women city that really wasn't.

Lina eyes the reward again.

"Gourry I think I just found another way to get rich quick!" Lina says as she plants her hands proudly of her hips.

"So you think she's really kidnapped," Gourry asks in concern.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean we can't go find her and claim that we rescued her from the clutches of evil," Lina says with a wicked giggle.

Gourry cannot shake the growing unease in his heart. "Whatever you say Lina," he says instead.

In several days time they reach the gates of Femille, but they do not step foot within the city grounds. Even though the policy has changed concerning the strict gender regulations, Lina cannot succeed in getting Gourry into the town. For a man with a terrible memory some things just cannot be forgotten. They settle on asking people who are traveling in and out of the city questions about Amelia.

No one at first knows much, only making idle small talk about how wonderful the princess is, leaving Lina feeling like she is wasting her valuable time. Eventually they meet a tradesman who has frequented the town since Amelia's successful treaty with the country and he provides Lina with enough information to satisfy.

"I heard that the princess of Seyruun has gone missing," the man reports to a tired Lina. "Actually the young prince Miwan has gone missing as well."

"Really?" Lina feels no need to hide her shock on this account. Two nobles gone missing at the same time has suspicion written all over it.

"Yes, he recently finished his studies as a priest in Seyruun," the man says. "But he never made it back to Femille, he was suppose to have arrived here nigh a week ago I believe. Both Seyruun and Femille are working together to find their lost heirs and both realize that the other is not responsible."

"Well at least they're smart enough to avoid jumping to stupid conclusion just for the heck of it," Lina says thoughtfully.

The man nods and risks getting a little closer to Lina. She tries not to act bothered by his sudden friendliness and lowers her head towards him as he begins to whisper. "I actually hear that they aren't the only royals to disappear," the man says softly. "Rumor has it that the queen of Zoana, the idol singers MeMe and NayNay, along with head priestesses from various temples have also disappeared."

"Huh? Really? . . . But with the exception of Martina none of those people can be considered royalty, and Martina is a stretch too!" Lina says as she leans back into her private thought. She is slightly annoyance at the man's sudden lack of common sense. "There is no way that being a famous pop singer makes you royalty. And priestesses are a dime a dozen."

The man shrugs. "But that's the rumor going around," he says solemnly. "I don't know if this has any connection to your princess friend, but I find it curious none the less. And all of the kidnappings have taken place over the past week. Some say that it's a witches doing."

Lina does not know what to make of all this, but she's heard enough. She wants to leave before the man possibly starts telling her random rumors about priests and lords.

"Well, thanks for the information," Lina says and she races off to find Gourry. The information she has gleaned isn't much, but it is better than nothing, even if it is all just rumors. The only other connection Lina can figure from the man's story is that all the people being kidnapped are girls, but this theory is squandered considering the fact that Miwan is actually a guy.

Unless . . .

Do people still think he's a girl?

"What a waste of time," Lina says to Gourry, who is currently crouching low in a very inconspicuous way. "Um Gourry, why are you hiding behind a bush?"

Without asking permission, Gourry grabs Lina, clasping a hand over her mouth as he forces her to hide with him behind the bush. Lina blushes furiously and is quickly overcome with anger at being forced to do something she doesn't understand.

"Shh, that woman is looking this way," Gourry says softly.

Lina stops her squirming long enough to study the woman Gourry is referring too. Startling enough, Lina immediately recognizes the woman. The woman is dressed in regal clothing and has short green hair, befitting of a witch. Noticing Lina's change of interest, Gourry let's go of Lina and continues to watch the woman.

"Do you remember who she is," Lina asks Gourry in shock. The last time they saw this woman was four years ago.

"No, but I know she's bad," Gourry says seriously.

Fighting back her need to sock him in the jaw, Lina tells Gourry who the woman is. "That is Carry the Witch," Lina says softly. "She forces men to marry her daughters for their wealth. I never thought we'd see her again."

As they watch Carry, Lina can easily tell that the woman is frustrated. She starts barking orders at her cabby driver, who is covered from head to foot, as she prepares to leave the city.

"Let's follow her Gourry," Lina says.

"Why?"

"Because rumor has it that a witch is on the loose again," Lina says with a grin. She grabs Gourry by the shoulders and as Carry's carriage rolls away Lina casts a Ray Wing. With great skill, Lina manages to land Gourry and herself on top of the carriage, as it goes speeding along the road.

"Lina, is this a good idea," Gourry says as loudly as he dares while clutching the top of the cart and holding on for their dear lives.

"Call it a woman's intuition," Lina says. "But I have a feeling that Carry is up to some more of her marriage crap again. I think Miwan is her next target."

Gourry doesn't really remember the events surrounding Carry all that well so he only nods and decides to simple trust Lina on this one. He hasn't died yet, so he has no reason not to trust Lina.

His trust is blind. Even though she has used him as a bowling ball on bandits and bait when fighting mutant squids he still follows her around. Hopefully the reason is because he doesn't remember. If he does remember, it only proves yet again how much of a lovable idiot Gourry really is.

"Besides," Lina says continuing her monologue. "This woman is filthy rich and shouldn't be out where people like me can find her." The young red head smiles brightly, even if this isn't a lead to find Amelia it doesn't matter. Either way, Lina will make it worth her while.

By the time they reach Carry's mansion it is past midnight and Lina is freezing to death. On tip toe they follow Carry into her luxurious home as she heads towards a room that looks to be the study.

The main hall branches off into two wings with two stories and elaborate stair cases reaching towards them. At the back of the entryway there are several elegant doors leading off to what Lina assumes are the dinning area's and places for entertain guests.

Slamming the door shut behind her the witch exits into the study and begins to carry on an aggressive conversation with someone. Either someone is in the room with Carry or she is talking to herself. Carry never screams or shouts at her victim, but the irritated vehemence in her tone is clear.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Gourry says again, as they hide themselves next to two potted plants near the room Carry has just disappeared into. The pots are huge and Gourry looks dwarfed in comparison as he hunches next to the large decor.

"Shhhhh!" Lina hushes Gourry.

" . . . you both had this coming," Carry says hotly. "I'll give you one more chance before the curse becomes permanent. Miwan is to promise his hand in marriage to my youngest daughter or face the consequences for his actions. What is your answer?"

Lina strains her ears to hear the muffled and hesitant reply of a timid young man. "Your daughter is very lovely, but I do not love her."

"Speak up," Carry says. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you love her. Will you marry her or not."

"Mister Miwan will never give in to your wicked demands," the familiar voice of Amelia shouts. Lina can tell that a justice speech is about to erupt from her mouth. "He has rightly promised his heart to the one he loves. Even though this couple has yet to meet, I'm sure Mister Miwan's righteous decision will be justly honored for his sacrifice."

"But Princess Amelia," Miwan says softly. "If I do not agree, your life, and the other's lives, will be miserable. Moreover, the fault will all be mine. I do not wish to be the cause of your imprisonment."

"Don't worry about it Mister Miwan," Amelia says gently. "You asked for my help and I will gladly give it. It doesn't matter what Misses Carry does. My thirst for justice will not be quenched."

"I don't care what your opinions may be Princess," Carry says tartly. "Prince Miwan, please answer the question."

A long pause follows and Lina motions towards Gourry. At her signal they are going to attack.

"My answer is no," Miwan says in a stern soft voice.

"FIREBALL!" Lina screams as Gourry and her burst through the door.

Amelia grabs Miwan and lunges for the floor as the fire spell flies across the room towards Carry. With a smile the witch easily deflects the attack and casts a shadow snap spell, flinging knives at them as she does so.

"Lighting!" Lina says quickly, successfully breaking the paralysis shadow that threatened to bind her and Gourry.

Swinging his sword in a wide arch, Gourry attempts to pin Carry in the corner of the room without hurting her. Since she is without a weapon, Gourry does not want to accidently slice her open. Without flinching, Carry sends a wind blast at Gourry forcing him to stand his ground as she sends a curse his way.

Even without hearing the words Lina can recognize a curse when she sees it.

Lina tries to reach him before this mysterious curse can affect Gourry, but she is glued to the ground and cannot move. Searching with her eyes Lina is shocked to find another Shadow Snap spell keeping her captive. Apparently Carry sent the knife at Lina when she cast the wind spell at Gourry. Lina was too concerned about Gourry to have noticed.

"I've improved since our last encounter Lina," Carry says, and with a snap of her long nailed fingers Lina falls on her face as Gourry's mouth opens wide in a silent scream.

"Gourry!" Lina says as she tries to cast another lighting spell, but it fails as Carry slams her pointed heel into Lina's head. Her world goes dark for a moment and by the time Lina comes to, her hands are tied behind her back and she is gagged.

She is also wearing red dancing shoes.

_Authors Note: And thus begins the story I once referred to as 'The Twelve Dancing Slayers,' but I had to change the name due to plot changes. This is the first story I've written that incorporates two parts. The first part of this story will be from Lina's perspective as one of the 'Twelve Princess'. The second half will be someone else, which I will elaborate upon at a later time. This is a very short story, only twenty-seven thousand words in all, and I hope you will enjoy it._


	2. The Eleven Princesses

Part One: Cursed Red Shoes

Chapter Two: The Eleven Princesses

"I'm so sorry Miss Lina," Amelia says sadly. Her large eyes are full of concern and regret, which makes Lina only feel frustrated. Why does Amelia have to feel sorry for her?

"Now that I have twelve princesses the curse is complete," Carry says happily. "Until one of you finds true love or chooses to marry my daughter the curse will remain. During the day you will be confined to the grounds of this mansion. You will be allowed to leave at night, but only to dance until your red slippers are run through."

Lina tries to speak, but cannot since she is gagged. Amelia knows what Lina is thinking and speaks up instead.

"And what makes you think we will stay?" Amelia says. "We still have our magic; the twelve of us can easily defeat you and your evil curse."

"You're correct, you still have your magic, but you will choose not to use it," Carry steps aside as four figures step out from a door behind her. "These men are under my spell and will be unable to leave no matter what you attempt."

Amelia gasps and Lina's face turns red with anger. Gourry, Zangulus, Pokota, and Wizer stand next to Carry in a still and unresponsive state. (It should be noted that Pokota is in a human body, the body of Duclis from the Manga version of Evolution-R). Carry continues. "If you feel inclined to leave them here in my care than be my guest, but if you do any harm to myself or this house they will die immediately. It's your choice."

"What are . . . Duclis and Wizer doing here?" Amelia says in shock.

"Mister Wizer was sticking his nose where he shouldn't and Mister Duclis came close to finding you last night, Princess Amelia. He apparently came after Mister Wizer shared some information with him," Carry says calmly. "I couldn't risk them leaving."

"You will not get away with this," Miwan says before Amelia gets a chance to say it herself. His voice is still soft, but his gaze is stern and defiant. "Now that you have done this deed I can never forget it. I swear that I will never marry your daughter."

Carry's smile disappears slightly and she places her hands on her sharp hips. "I'm sure you will be singing a different tune after a few days. After all, I've cursed you along with the other girls; you will be forced to dance with them every night until your slippers are run through."

"At least I will be able to suffer with them for my decision," Miwan says coldly.

With a nod from Carry, the four cursed men step forward and Gourry removes the gag and ropes binding Lina.

"Gourry snap out of it, come on, you've got to be in there!" Lina shouts as she hits him. But the big man gives no response. She attempts to break the spell with a flow break and Amelia and Miwan follow her example and do the same. Unfortunately, the spell only offers a sparkling brilliance to the room, other than that the spell utterly fails.

"No, it cannot be," Amelia gasps.

"Xellos come here please," Carry says.

"You called Ma'am," Xellos smiles.

Amelia, Lina and Miwan look at Xellos in shock.

"Xellos?! What are you doing here!" Lina screams at him.

Xellos opens one eye at Lina, causing her to close her mouth abruptly. Turning towards Carry, his eyes return to their usual closed state as the witch gives him instructions.

"Please lead them to their room for the night," Carry says. "I'm turning in. It has been a long and trying day full of disappointments. Gourry, Zangulus, Duclis, and Wizer please keep watch at the girls' door and around the perimeter. No one is allowed to leave tonight."

"Yes Ma'am," Xellos says. "This way please."

As they exit the room and are lead upstairs, Lina does her best to stay calm. When she has cleared most of her anger from her mind, Lina tries to ask Xellos some questions.

"Why are you here?" Lina asks.

"That is a secret Miss Lina," Xellos says with a jolly wave of his finger. "I'm sorry to see you wrapped up in this mess though. This may complicate things. I will do what I can for you, but not at the expense of sharing my secrets or openly defying Mistress Carry."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Lina asks.

"Well it seems Carry is having trouble marrying off her last daughter," Xellos says. "Ever since your confrontation with her four years ago, she has been condemned as a con-artist and dirty witch. She has become desperate it seems, enough to set up this little scheme with the royal family of Femille."

"I see," Lina says. "Can we escape?"

"Of course you can, but you would have to leave Gourry behind and dance till you drop down nearly dead every night," Xellos says happily. "This spell is extremely complicated, deriving from the most ancient forms of magic. A story. I do not believe that someone of your talents can break it. You are not an expert in lifting curses. This curse in particular requires twelve people I believe, making it extremely potent."

"So this spell is based on a story? And it requires twelve people?" Amelia says in wonder as she follows behind the two. "I didn't realize that such spells were effective Mister Xellos."

"I think your current position only proves how potent this story is," Xellos says.

He opens a door in front of him and steps aside. "This will be your room, I'm sorry Miwan, but Carry insists you stay in here as well. A magic door and passage will lead out of the room every night. It will take you to a place the twelve of you can dance with your partners without the threat of people witnessing your weakness. When your slippers are run through you are free to return. If you do not return, you will run the risk of your male companions never returning to normal. If even one of you refuses to return you run this risk." Xellos says calmly. "After your slippers are run through every night they will magically repair themselves during the day and you will be unable to remove them. In the meantime, you should get acquainted with your new roommates. Until tomorrow I wish you all a fond goodnight."

With a quick and seemingly polite bow Xellos takes his leave from the room and locks the door behind the three companions.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

"Lina Inverse! I knew it was your fault, I KNEW IT!" Martina screams as she flings herself at Lina. "So you finally show your ugly face!" The aqua green haired woman tackles Lina to the ground and without a care or second thought Lina throws a fire ball into the queen's face.

Martina flies across the room; she is still alive and is twitching in pain and anger.

Another woman speaks up. "Lina do not use your magic to attack your fellow prisoners," there is no room for argument. She has red hair, worn in a similar hair style to Xellos. Her eyes are completely hidden and she is currently inspecting an elegant dress lain out in front of her on a bed.

Lina goes stiff with fear.

The two girls briefly look at each other. One shows little emotion or interest, while the other is in a state of terror.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Lina screams as she cowers behind Amelia. Clutching the princess's leg, Lina goes into a hysterical fit. The very worst has happened and with all of her magical ability Lina is powerless before this familiar face. Eventually, the sight and ease of the older woman is too much for Lina and she begins clawing at the large oak doors.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Lina screams at the cold door. "I'll give you anything! Everything! Just don't let her get me."

At first no one responds, they just stare blankly at the deranged girl.

"Hohohoho," a scantly dressed woman laughs. "So my rival, the supposedly beautiful sorcerer genius has a weakness." The woman continues to laugh and is only cut short when Amelia flings herself across the room at her.

"Gracia you're here," Amelia cries for joy. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I've missed you so much!"

Gracia stands their staring at her little sister in wonder. Slowly a smile spreads across her face and she returns Amelia's hug happily. "It has been a while hasn't it? But the name is Naga now; I have a reputation to uphold these days."

Amelia looks up at her sister in confusion. She scrunches her nose up as if she smells something odd. "Naga?" Amelia repeats. "Actually that name sounds familiar . . ."

Before Amelia can say more she is interrupted by the pounding of Lina's fists against the solid oak door, which has not been painted and has a pristine natural look.

"Honestly Miss Lina, is that any way to treat your sister," a blond woman says from her bed. She is sitting upright with the poise and elegance she prizes so highly.

"It is alright Filia," the other red head says. "Lina will calm down eventually, after she comes to realize that I am not here to extract my revenge. It was a childish prank and I have no need or care to punish her again for it."

"You're just trying to trick me, Luna," Lina says spinning around and pointing an accusing finger at the disguised demon. Not that Luna really is a demon.

"Please Miss Lina, calm down," another girl says coming into full view from her position on another bed. "I think we have other things we need to discuss apart from your disturbing sister complex."

"Sylphiel you're here too?" Lina says.

"Yes, I came with Amelia and Miwan," Sylphiel says calmly. "Is Gourry dear with you? Is he alright?"

"Um, yeah he came with me . . ." Lina says as she turns away from the door and faces the room again. She isn't sure now which is harder to deal with, her calm sister or a bitter Sylphiel, especially once she learns the truth about Gourry. Lina takes a head count of the people in the room now that the fear in her head is starting to clear out and for want of a distraction.

Twelve prisoners are present. There is Martina the Queen of Zoana, who is currently plastered against the opposite wall twitching like a jitterbug. Luna Inverse, older sister of Lina and the Knight of Ceifeed. The next woman is Filia the Golden Dragon, who is currently making her way towards Martina in order to heal the crazy queen. Lina next accounts for Naga the White Serpent, who is also known as Gracia, older sister of Amelia and princess of Seyruun. Amelia is another hostage so she counts as another. Next there is Sylphiel Nels Lahda of Sairaag. Lina is not surprised to see MeMe and NayNay, since they are rumored to be missing. The next two victims surprise Lina though. Kira the medicine doctor from the outskirts of Seyruun is present, along with the priestess from Acassi named Ruma.

Lina starts to count on her fingers the people present in the room.

One: Luna Inverse

Two: Naga the White Serpant

Three: Filia Ul Cop

Four: Martina the Queen of Zoana

Five: Amelia Wil Tesla Sailune

Six: Sylphiel Nels Lahda

Seven: MeMe

Eight: NayNay

Nine: Kira

Ten: Ruma

Eleven: Lina Inverse

Wait that's only eleven girls, the curse needs twelve. Lina quickly scans the room again looking for any other girls, but she doesn't see any. Finally her gaze falls on Miwan. Technically he's a guy, but Carry did mention that he was a part of the curse. Lina tries not to giggle at the irony of it all. A woman who is really a man is being counted among women again. Alright, Lina cannot help but laugh at this.

Lina laughs.

"What's so funny," Sylphiel says in confusion. The priestess still wants to know if Gourry is alright. "You didn't kill Gourry dear did you?"

"Oh course I didn't kill 'Gourry dear' why would I?" Lina says, abruptly being forced out of her guffaw.

"But you did lead him into a trap that cursed him," Luna states calmly.

"How was I to know what Carry was up too," Lina mutters under her breath as Sylphiel begins to go through a breakdown.

"Don't mumble Lina," Luna says.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lina says quickly, standing at attention.

"Sylphiel is right," Luna continues. "Let us have a seat and discuss the situation."

Everyone takes a seat on their assigned beds and Lina notes the clothing laid out for each of them. She also uncomfortably notes that every single person here, even Miwan, is wearing red dancing shoes. The room is very large which is a relief to Lina, although it isn't large enough to contain herself and Martina. There is a large fire place at the end of the room framed by two towering window leading out onto a large terrace overlooking the back gardens. The room is laced with delicate wall paper and candle like lights. Each bed has a chest in front of it and a wardrobe on its side creating a natural separation between the beds.

Rather than appear crowded with twelve beds and people the room seems perfectly sized for them.

"Hey, who put these on me?" Lina says forgetting the brilliance of the room as she points at the ugly shoes.

"Carry put them on you when you were briefly passed out," Amelia says. The princess is sitting by her sister on the same bed. Apparently now that she has found her sister, Amelia is reluctant to leave her side. Briefly, Lina wonders why Amelia is behaving this way. Haven't the two girls been Carry's hostages for the last several days? The only explanation is that the prisoners were being kept in separate parts of the house, until tonight that is. The house must be huge.

"I want to know if we have to wear these appalling dresses," Naga says in eager distaste. In her eye's the dresses are little more than trash, with fabric sewn from straw and lace of decaying lettuce.

"There is nothing wrong with the clothing," Filia points out. "It makes sense that we should wear dresses such as these if we are going to be dancing every night and living in such an elegant estate."

"Don't you mean prison," Meme mumbles as her sister nods in agreement.

"WHAT, nothing wrong with this clothing? Nothing WRONG!" Naga says exaggerating Filias' statement as if it were a crime; greater apparently than the crime of being trapped against their wills. "Obviously, judging by that pink atrocity you are wearing, you do not know the first thing about fashionable attire."

Filia clutches her knees and dress, attempting to hold back a rhetorical comeback. Lina finds it amusing that Filia is attempting to remain civil towards Naga. Apparently, Filia is trying to remain the good guy since she has never meet most of these people before. Rolling her eyes Lina cannot believe that Filia is working so hard, and so Lina offers a retort instead.

"What would you know about fashionable attire?" Lina says smugly. "You don't have anything on, unless you are confusing those black strings for clothing?"

Before Naga can start up again Luna speaks up.

"At this rate we will get nowhere so I will do all the talking for the time being," Luna says. "Each of us has been lured one way or another into Carry's scheme to procure Mewan's hand of marriage for her daughter, whose name is Kassy. The pop idol twins were brought here after said daughter became jealous of their talents. Martina, Kira, Filia and Ruma were brought by Xellos after Carry ordered him to find more women for this curse to work. Naga was originally hired by Carry to capture Miwan, but after The White Serpent refused Naga was forced to be a prisoner with the rest of us. Miwan was captured on his way back home and sent word to Amelia for her help. Amelia and Sylphiel came and willingly allowed themselves to be captured for Miwan's sake. I am here because Carry did not pay a sufficient tip for my services as a superb waitress. After a cruel turn of luck I somehow ended up here with the rest of you."

"Did she seal your magic too?" Amelia dares to ask.

"No, unfortunately it is my time of month," Luna says matter-of-factly.

Everyone face falls. One might think that at this point Miwan should be blushing, but he is not. After living his whole life in the company of woman, the knowledge of a girl's monthly has little effect on him. It is a fact of life, nothing more.

Luna continues. "The curse that has been placed on us is most likely derived from the fabled story of 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses'. Only in Carry's version, she has changed the cure. Miwan must agree to marry her youngest daughter in order for the curse to be lifted. Carry has also mentioned that the cure can be managed if one of us falls in love. I believe this idea to be impossible or at the very least a flat out lie. My reasoning is simple; one of us is already married." Luna points at Martina. "It does not stand to reason why this spell would work if one of us is clearly in love with someone."

"Maybe it is because Zangulas is mind controlled," Sylphiel mentions carefully after Luna has allowed for a moment's pause.

"That could be the reason," Luna says. It is as if she wanted someone to state this very fact so that she would have the opportunity to continue on with her explanation. "And if this is the case the implication would be that the couple needs to be able to share the common understanding of their love together. If Zangulas is mind controlled though, he is unable to show or prove his feelings of love for Queen Martina. Thus they will be unable to break the curse. As long as all the men are under her control it will be impossible for any of us to break this curse."

"In the original tale there was no curse," Filia cuts in. "The spell of being able to leave the castle and dance to their hearts content was cast by the twelve princesses themselves. The only reason the dancing stopped was because a man found their secret and with some proof was able to reveal the secret to the girl's father. The princesses admitted to their sin and lived with the consequences of their actions."

"Thank you for that summery Filia," Luna says.

"It's great to know the story and all," MeMe speaks up.

"But how does that help us?" NayNay continues.

"We don't want to be a part of some sappy fairy tale!" the two say in unison. They did not need to say this in unison, but they are trying to make a point and their feelings are clear on the matter.

"Well, you are a part of it now so there is no point in gripping about it." Luna says calmly.

"MISS LUNA WILL WE BE OKAY," Kira says loudly. Apparently her old habit of yelling all the time has yet to be broken. Even after three years.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Luna assures her.

Lina yawns and stretches, feigning disinterest, but she is frustrated beyond belief. Here she is trapped against her will because of Miwan. It's his entire fault. "Miwan should just marry this Kassy person," Lina says stiffly.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Lina," Martina says.

"As do we," the twins say in nearly perfect harmony.

Soon the room erupts into a chaotic argument over whether or not Miwan should marry Kassy. The sides are evenly matched. On one side we have Naga, Martina, Lina, NayNay, and MeMe, fighting for their right to make Miwan's decision for him, while Filia, Amelia, and Sylphiel argue against it. Ruma and Kira do not offer much feedback on the issue. Ruma is close to tears and Kira finds the yelling contest a perfect excuse to be loud herself. Luna lets the women argue for a bit, waiting for the perfect opportunity to break in and stop the foolish bickering.

"This is as much our decision as it is his," Lina says.

"But someone should never be forced into something against their will," Amelia snaps back. "By doing this you become an enemy of love!"

At this remark Martina switches sides momentarily.

"And what about your love Martina?" Lina says. "Zangulas is being held against his will already, aren't you going to fight for it?"

Martina switches sides again.

"I love Gourry," Sylphiel offers. "But it feels wrong to let my love over power another's."

"If you really feel that way, than what about my feelings?" Lina says.

"So are you admitting you like him?" Sylphiel asks in shock.

Lina can only blush. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Lina shouts back in hot anger.

Luna holds up a hand and everyone mysteriously becomes silent. This is no spell, but it is just as effective.

"Whether or not we have a say in Miwan's decision is beside the point," Luna says, she next turns her full attention onto the young man. "You can always just claim to marry Carry's daughter and then get out of it somehow. You could run away, you could kill her, or you could claim debauchery. There are a number of liable means and excuses to escape."

Lina scrunches her face, "I hate to say it, but I doubt any of those plans would work against Carry," Lina admits. "Carry always has a way, I know this firsthand."

Before Lina can fully realize the fact that she has just openly debunked her sister's advice and made a case against herself, Luna nods in understanding. She does not become upset with Lina, but seems pleased. Amelia cannot help but wonder if Lina's descriptions of her sister were all just exaggerations. She seems pleasant enough.

Her opinion may change in the coming days.

"Then there is no point in letting Carry win," Luna says.

Lina cannot help, but agree.

Naga smiles, "Well I guess it's decided," she offers a ridiculous laugh before continuing. "We will defeat this ugly woman and make her pay dearly for forcing us to wear ridiculous clothing! The wrong this woman has enacted against us and our lives must be corrected."

"For justice!" Amelia shouts ending her sister's comment perfectly. Lina cannot help but see the similarities between the two sisters.

One by one, each girl decides to help Miwan, which encourages the young man. When the kind words are done being said, the twelve settle down and prepare for the daunting days to come.

_Author's Note: Duclis is Pokota, but Carry doesn't know this, which is why she refers to him as Duclis. Now that all the characters have been introduced it's bound to get interesting right? Hard to think that Naga, Lina, and Luna are all stuck together in one place and looking back I wonder what on earth I was thinking. _


	3. Worn Through

Part One: Cursed Red Shoes

Chapter Three: Worn Through

The next day everyone is awakened by a loud knock on the door. Even Lina and Luna who are heavy sleepers awaken from the supernatural knock. With an irritating creak, the doors open revealing the culprit.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman," Xellos says with unnatural cheer.

"Xellos," Filia nearly screams.

Stomping out of bed, and over to the monster priest, the dragon priestess's irritation is clearly seen. Quickly, she lifts her skirt and removes a mace fastened at her side. The other women in the room, who don't know Filia well, stare at her in alarm. They did not expect this kind of behavior from the seemingly polite dragon priestess.

"Nagomi! What gives you the right!" Filia screams as she begins to 'attempt' beating the monster priest to a pulp. As expected the monster priest is always one step ahead of her and she can never land a hit. Chasing him around the room the other occupants are forced to dash and scatter around the room in order to avoid the ensuing war. Miraculously, no damage is left on the room thanks to Xellos's carful dodging. He does not wish to anger the witch he is working for.

"Oh hohoho," Naga says in delight as the two jump over her. "Perhaps you are not as dull as I thought ohohohoho. Keeping a mace on your thigh! How scandalous."

Filia stops as if hit with an ice spell and begins to blush furiously. "I-it-it's not like that," she says to deaf ears. Naga cannot hear her and continues to laugh in a way that mirrors a crazed lunatic to a tee.

"Now if you are quite done with your morning workout, my darling Filia, I've come to lead you to your breakfast," Xellos says with mock endearment.

"Breakfast, alright!" Lina bolts from bed and heads for the door. Unfortunately, the doors slam closed right in her face before she can exit the room. With excellent comical timing Lina rams into the doors at full force and falls to the floor with an animated thud. Everyone goes silent and eyes Lina with worry, humor, fear, or in Luna's case disinterest.

"Ouch," Lina mumbles.

"Sorry Lina, but you need to get dressed first," Xellos says. "Carry wants you all to look presentable. Come with me Miwan."

The two men leave the room as the girls begin to get dressed. It takes all of the girls combined effort to get Lina and Naga to wear the regal clothing.

"Its baby pink, I HATE baby pink. Actually I flat out hate pink!" Lina says as the girls try to grab at her flailing limbs.

"Lina, if you do not get dressed like a big girl I can dress you instead," Luna says calmly.

Lina stops fighting at this point. The red head gets dressed without another word, although, she does become increasingly embarrassed when Naga points out her underdeveloped breast size.

Luna then makes herself useful by forcibly dressing Naga herself.

Naga never stood a chance and Lina mumbles her thanks.

"What did I say about mumbling," Luna reminds her little sister.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lina says at attention.

Everyone stares in wonder and fear. A hierarchy is beginning to establish itself amongst the women this early in their imprisonment.

"MISS LUNA IS SCARY!" Kira shouts.

"Yes I am," Luna agrees with no apparent emotion, but a smile can be seen if one looks close enough. It is a fact and nothing of importance to her. The rest of the ladies quickly line up behind Luna in order of oldest to youngest. Filia steps in after Luna who makes it clear by her straight back that 'no one' is to come in front of her. The line is perfectly straight and everyone remains silent as a pleasant knock echoes against the oak door.

"Are you ready," Xellos asks.

"Yes Mister Xellos," Luna says with a head held high. "Please lead the way."

He opens the door, "right this way please."

As the women and Miwan enter the dining hall they are met by Carry and her daughter Kassy who are already waiting patiently for them. Miwan is forced to sit across from Kassy, while the rest sit in the same order they filed in as. Lina can tell that this is going to become routine over their stay here. She also notices that the men are lined against the wall dressed as butlers, but each is also equipped with a sword. It takes all of the young sorcerer's strength to ignore them and their dead stares.

Everything around Lina screams, I am rich and powerful, don't scratch the tiled floor. The morning sun shines brightly through the large windows set behind the mistress of the house. This must be the east facing dining hall and it is assumed that Carry also has a west facing dining hall. Carry just seems to be the type.

Lina suppresses a groan. Not only is she going to be forced to live like a 'lady' but she is forced to wear a dress and associate with a witch. She'll be incredibly angry if they force her to eat like a princess too. On cue the food is brought by the enslaved men and Lina begins to pig out in her normal fashion. Even though the food tastes bland, she digs into it with full force. Food is food. She will not be forced into submission; she will fight for her favorite thing with all she has, even if it isn't seasoned right. Apparently brainwashed men do not know how to cook.

Her rude behavior doesn't last long.

Carry snaps her fingers and Gourry steps forward. Lina doesn't notice because she is focused solely on her meal. Nothing else exists in the world, not her red shoes, not the pink dress, not even her sister at the other end of the table. Gourry carefully grabs Lina by the shoulder and forces her to sit firmly straight in her seat. He then proceeds to move Lina's hands and arms like a puppet. Cutting her meat and bringing her fork to her mouth. Sylphiel blushes as she watches, while Lina turns red with anger.

Without thinking about the consequences, Lina throws a fireball right at Gourry. She's done it plenty of times before so it comes quite naturally. The man flies back hitting the wall behind them. Unlike the normal Gourry, this puppet version hasn't learned the concept of dodging yet. Gasping, Sylphiel turns towards Carry and politely requests to leave the table.

Her request is granted and she races to heal Gourry. Lina tries to leave her chair as well, but finds that a spell is keeping her in place. She glares at Carry with a ferocity few would be able to withstand or dare to unleash.

"You witch," Lina says like a curse.

"I was not the one who blasted your companion, you did that all by yourself," Carry says as she takes a sip of her beverage. Sitting next to her mother, Kassy does not bother to hide a snide smile and gives Lina a gleefully unpleasant look. Every snot nosed arrogant aristocrats should be sure to master her unpleasant grin.

Surprisingly, Naga comes to Lina's defense. "Anyone here could see that you were the one who forced the situation."

"I should not be blamed for the easily inflamed temper of a little girl," Carry says.

"But you can be blamed for using a person against their will and forcing them to do something completely foolish. Anyone who knows Lina would know better, ohohohohoHo," Naga cannot help but laugh at the end. Beside her, Amelia's intense justice filled eyes are brimming with delight at her sister's words. They really are alike.

Carry doesn't bother responding, she doesn't have to. Everyone here already knows that nothing she says can justify her actions, anything that comes out of her mouth will only further endorse their hate towards her.

After breakfast every single one of them is instructed briefly in dance in a large entertainment hall, next they are taught the importance of posture, and the art of penmanship. Each course of study has a grand room to fill the need. Tea time is eventually served at half pass ten, which Lina struggles with immensely. And yes, there is a room specifically for tea time as well. This small meal is followed by a game of croquet out on the front lawn.

Even Carry finds it difficult to control the women's vicious competitive natures when the game begins.

"Poison!" Lina shouts as she sends her ball clear across the court lawn and, with the help of a Bom-de-Wind spell, her ball smashes into Amelia's ball.

"Miss Lina you aren't playing fair," Amelia shouts to deaf ears.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that this game sucks unless you play with poison and use magic," Lina reasons and proceeds to attempt and take out Filia's ball next. The dragon is not too pleased by Lina's rules and uses a miniature version of Dug Haut, which successfully blocks Lina's ball from hitting hers with a little wall between their balls.

"HEY," Lina nearly screams. "No fair, No fair, it wasn't even your turn. You can only use a spell when it's your turn."

"Well than you should have stated the rules at the beginning, how was I supposed to know," Filia says.

Lina's face goes red and before she can press the issue Luna speaks up.

"You failed to state the rules at the beginning Lina, she is not in the wrong," Luna says from her position near the sixth hoop.

"My turn," Naga sings, sending her ball through the rest of the hoops using her ice magic to make a nice swift route. "Poison!" she shouts, and with a loud and irritating laugh she send her ball nearly flying through the air and successfully slams into both Filia and Lina's balls, easily breaking down the little mound of earth between them.

"Naga you idiot," Lina screams.

"That was revenge and punishment for you picking on my little sister," Naga says while Amelia cheers for her in the background.

"But now we are both out!" Lina exclaims with overflowing irritation.

"Well serves you right! Ohohohohoh," Naga says.

While Naga and Lina begin to fight each other in a very un-lady like fashion the rest of the players finish up the game leaving Ruma the winner somehow. She makes a successful shot after someone hits her on the back.

During the entire game Carry is beside herself with anger, but she has no real means of contending with the women when they are behaving this way. Besides the only harm they are really inflicting is amongst themselves . . . and to her large lush green lawn.

Carry is eventually saved by the arrival of their next meal.

Lunch is a much welcomed event for Lina, even though the food is once again distasteful. Lina still eats it all as quickly as she dares, slipping food from the others plates onto her own when Carry isn't looking. After their meal the group is instructed in sewing, cooking (which is really a waste of time since there teacher Xellos has no skills at cooking whatsoever), and making idle chit chat. Unfortunately, their version of idle chit-chat includes long justice speeches, annoying laughs, singing from the twins, and hurtling insults at one another.

Once again, Carry is beside herself, but her daughter is thoroughly entertained by each event. Kassy has never experience this much excitement before and she loves the fact that during this particular hour she is partnered with Miwan again.

The slot of time set aside for idle conversation and afternoon tea goes a bit long so dinner is not served until around seven in the evening. Again, Lina is pressing her luck with obtaining as much food as possible, but Carry never catches her in the act. After supper the group is expected to spend their time reading until being lead back to their room at nine thirty sharp.

Unlike last night the prisoners are followed into the room by Xellos and the zombie like men. When the doors are locked behind them a mysterious secret door appears and opens in the center of the room. Lina doesn't understand how such a thing is possible since they are on the second floor.

Silently the group walks through an overgrown forest, which might as well be a maze. The trees smell strong with age and the moist earth can be felt slightly soaking through their dancing shoes. The ground is littered with strange flowers that Lina has never seen before. They look like a small star perfectly white in hue. Continuing forward in the darkness, led only by a single lantern, carried by Xellos at the front, they eventually come to a clearing.

If they were not innocent prisoners they might be impressed by the extravagant marble dance floor and pillars stretched out before them. Lina merely eyes it all suspiciously. The marble tiles are lain out in an elegant pattern. All of the colors are soft hues consisting mostly of different variants of white. Above them is a glass canopy that looks out into a clear night sky where the stars curiously blink down at them. Lina imagines that the stars are laughing at her and frowns at them. Turning her attention back onto the dance floor, which partially reflects the night sky, she tries to ignore the happy stars winking down at her. A clock at the far end of the dance floor strikes ten and immediately the curse takes effect.

Lina is horrified to find her body moving without her mental commands. The eleven girls, including Miwan, in synchronized step make their way onto the marble tiles and face one another in a circle. Lina can imagine that the shocked and irritated expressions she sees on the faces of her companions are a mirror of what her face shows at this moment.

The group courtesies respectfully to one another before they are forced once more to turn around and face away from one another, looking out from their perfect circle. Softly, Lina can just make out a muffled whimper from Kira. An unseen orchestra begins to play a classic sonata and Lina's hearts begins to beat a little harder despite herself.

And so they begin to dance.

The technique of this first dance is folk in style and Lina is briefly reminded of home. The smell of hot summer nights and lavish grapes sting her senses, but this moment of weakness is brief and she turns her attention to face the nightmare now spinning around her. After she recovers from her initial shock Lina tries to take note of how her companions are fairing. Martina is obviously fighting against the dance, but is only tiring herself out with the effort. Filia and Sylphiel are more fluid in their movements and it seems they are rewarded for it. Little strain, if any at all, is pushed onto them and Filia is even able to add a unique flourish to her step; allowing her some leeway as long as she continues to dance.

Lina doesn't really know how to dance so it is easier just to let the dancing shoes do the work for her, but after an hour of this she is feeling the strain.

When the clock strikes eleven, the men, who have been standing motionless at the corners, step out onto the tiled floor. Pokota bows and offers his hand to Amelia who accepts it carefully, unsure of any possible ill intent.

Gourry makes his way to Lina, the girl blushes and is unable to accept the offered hand out of surprise. Rather than wait for her to respond he moves on towards Sylphiel who does manage to accept his offer with a blush in her cheeks.

Zangulus immediately goes to Martina and even though she doesn't quite curtsy correctly he dances with her nonetheless. At this point, Martina's dancing improves and she no longer fights against the dance. Wizer walks up to Kira and lets the girl put her feet on top of his giving the youngest in their group a break from dancing on her own. The eight year old manages to smile through red glass like eyes.

Last of all Xellos walks out onto the dance floor and offers his hand to Filia.

Her response is to be expected.

In time with the music and in momentum with her step she swings out her mace and slams it into Xellos's face as she twirls past him. After recovering, the monster has the audacity to ask her again, but is only rewarded with another slam to his head. He falls to the ground and, for good measure, Filia jumps slightly into the air and lands gracefully on his back before dancing her way off of his crumpled person. Rather than ask Filia again, Xellos makes his way over to Luna who accepts his invitation.

It is the first sign of the game she is playing with the monster.

Filia goes red in the face at seeing Luna dance with Xellos. Although Lina cannot hear the dragon, she assumes from her exaggerated anger that she is trying to warn Luna against dancing with the dirty monster as she shimmies past the couple.

Luna gives a calm reply to which the dragon only offers a glare, directed solely at Xellos of course. Wagging her finger at him Filia offers him a warning of sorts before gliding past them.

The four couples make a circle in the center of the floor while those without partners dance in a larger circle around them.

In a surprising turn of events Naga invites Miwan to dance with her, before he can respond in a positive or negative fashion she grabs his hand and the two begin to dance in the exact center of the floor with Naga laughing at her crafty scheme. Lina wonders if the woman realizes the danger she is putting herself in by dancing with Miwan.

By midnight they are all still dancing with the exception of Kira whose shoes are run through. As soon as this happens Wizer brings her over to a couch where the girl comfortably falls asleep. Next Wizer offers to dance with Filia who accepts.

For the last hour a competition between Filia and Xellos takes place. Luna is not thrilled, but she doesn't stop the two.

Lina would find it entertaining, but she is so tired. If her shoes don't run through soon she is almost willing to Fire Ball her own feet to ensure they wear sooner. By two o'clock a.m. Ruma and Kira are fast asleep and all of the girls slippers have been worn down. Miwan is the last to stop dancing.

Having finished their dance, Gourry picks up Ruma and Pokota picks up Kira, and do not bother to waking them. The weary group trudges through the dark maze and the dancers all collapse into bed. Some of them do not bother escaping their beautiful dresses and fall asleep nonetheless.

_Authors Note: I really had a lot of fun writing the croquet match. If I could just write a story about that I think I would. This chapter reminds me of Princess Tutu for some reason._


	4. The Red Dancing Shoes

Part 1: Cursed Red Shoes

Chapter four: The Red Dancing Shoes

In the morning a loud knock is heard waking the slumbering princesses. When Xellos opens the door he is greeted with a slew of easily reached items being thrown at him. Ignoring their grumpy attitudes, Xellos leaves with Miwan and the girls change into new awaiting gowns prepared for them.

Naga puts up a fight, but again, Luna forces the woman into compliance. Luna likes to sleep and this morning she is certainly in no mode for argument. In order to ease their sore feet, the girls who can use white magic heal each other's wounds. Such a simple spell helps exponentially and they are sure to offer Miwan the same services when they meet up with him. While his visible sores heal they are unable to ease his weariness or the steady ache in his feet, but he does not tell them about his pain since he does not wish to worry them.

This day is much like the last day in every way. Nearly inedible food and the croquet game mark the highlights of their second day, but Lina does take better care in paying attention during the dance studies. She has a theory that her body will take on less strain if she knows how to dance.

Kassy tries to spend every second with Miwan who more or less ignores her. He is tired and doesn't feel well, not that Miwan would pay attention to the young woman if he were feeling perfectly fit.

During their 'practice conversation' session, Miwan is bothered by Kassy's endless prattle the entire time. With little effort she talks about the weather, her mother's vast achievements and the expensive tea set, while Miwan remains completely silent. By tea time Kassy seems to actually notice his rude behavior.

"Do you find my choices in topics cumbersome," Kassy finally asks at length after receiving no response from Miwan.

Turning to face her, Miwan merely offers her a weak smile before taking a sip of tea.

"Do you find me to be a truly disagreeable person," Kassy presses further.

Now, Miwan knows that Kassy is a stuck up brat and is only preying upon Miwan's gentle nature to get him to open up, but he entertains her with an answer.

"Idle chit-chat is not meant to touch upon personal matters," Miwan responds honestly.

Kassy's face tenses slightly at his retort; he is throwing her mother's own decorum in her face. "Pray answer my question."

A migraine is threatening to attack Miwan at this point, but he sighs and rubs his head as he considers his answer. "Someone once taught me that my future wasn't difficult to change and that I shouldn't worry about consequences. Watching you play into your mother's hand and the future she has planned for you is difficult for me to accept. And more importantly the fact that you enjoy her cruel plan and this future goes against what my dear friend taught me. I will not go back to that kind of living."

"And what is wrong with living in a future with me as your wife," Kassy says standing to her feet in an uncharacteristic rush of frustration.

With pity in his eyes Miwan shakes his head at her, knowing full well that she cannot possibly understand at this point. "The future you're talking about would be a false life to live."

"You don't know that," Kassy says nearly stomping her foot.

"Then are you saying a marriage without love and readily taking advantage of the parties involved is not living a lie?" Miwan asks.

No longer having anything else to say Kassy sits down again with clenched fists still shaking at her sides. Words are not shared amongst the two for the remainder of the session.

Time goes on and life is uneventful until dinner finally rolls around. There is an extra slave amongst the men tonight. Martina is the first to recognize who he is and Lina eventual identifies him as well. It is the sorcerer Vrumugun. The last time Lina saw him was at Martina and Zangulus's wedding.

Forgetting her manners Martina demands why her husband's right hand man is here.

"You should be thrilled Queen Martina," Carry says. "He was doing an excellent job of tracking you down; I couldn't let him go once he found out the truth."

Every person there glares at Carry, even Luna.

Lina dares to send Luna a mental question. 'Why don't you take her down, I know you can! Even without your magical powers!' Lina doesn't say this out loud but this is what her intent stare implies as she looks at her elder sister.

Luna shakes her head, leaving no room for debate. Luna has her own reasons for allowing the foolish Carry to play this game with them. While Luna can easily save them all by simply using the kitchen wear in front of her, she also knows that she would run the risk of hurting the captive men in the crossfire. She doesn't know how special Gourry is to Lina, but she is not going to risk lives where love is concerned. Luna will punish Lina later for her incompetence in leading her companion and herself into this silly trap, even after Xellos intentionally chose to not involve them.

"By the way, Miss Luna," Carry says at length. "Someone is here to see you, Xellos please lead him in."

The trim monster butler bows and leaves the room for a moment. It doesn't take long for him to return and when he does a large beast man is following him. Lina's eyes go wide and the green beast man merely offers her a small cocky, smile showing off only a few of his impressive sharp teeth.

"Dilgear, you decided to come," Luna says.

"Of course, do you need anything?" Dilgear says. Lina's mouth is open in surprise. Flies are welcomed.

"I decided it was best to allow him to visit you rather than subdue him," Carry says.

"That was a wise decision, but my opinion of you is unchanged. You will get what's coming to you," Luna says. Everyone who knows Luna well eyes her curiously and Lina can almost swear that Carry turns a few shades paler. Having said this Luna gives her full attention back onto her pet. "Dilgear, was your errand successful?"

"Yes it was," Dilgear reports mildly. Apparently his last assignment wasn't all that thrilling for him. Lina's curiosity steadily grows. What could this assignment have been, knowing Luna she probably assigned him a task to help their situation. But this idea quickly dies since Dilgear is quite alone and without a weapon.

"I would appreciate it if you would stay by my side then," Luna says as another chair is added to the table. "You can be my dance partner if Xellos can find a willing companion."

Un-amused Dilgear offers a sheepish grin and sits down at the table next to her.

Meanwhile, Lina wants to say something, but nothing coherent can come out of her mouth. Only the stutter of a 'D' sound can be slightly heard.

"Lina, please close your mouth, you'll attract a fly." Luna says.

Amused grins appear on a few faces and with that the evenings surprises are completed; the group is then dismissed for some light reading. Most of the prisoners read, but a few of them nod off and fall asleep, including Miwan and Naga. It's curious to consider the possibility that these cursed people might be able to dance while sleeping. As the others take a snooze and read, Lina finds several different copies of 'The Twelve Dancing Princess's' and reads every version. As she reads it, she finds it gradually more difficult to accept that their curse is really based on this story.

Towards the end of one of the collections there is a brief history on the story and another fairy tale is alluded to, the story of 'The Red Shoes'. Unlike 'The Twelve Dancing Princess's' this cursed red shoe story has a less than gratifying ending.

In this story the curse of the dancing slippers is only pacified when an old knight cuts off the girl's feet. But it doesn't stop there. The girl is then cursed to watch her amputated feet dance before her wherever she goes. Eventually, a priestess of the water dragon has mercy on the girl, but this cure ultimately leads to girl's death anyway. The girl is so happy at being accepted again into her culture and society that her heart literally burst and she dies on the spot.

After reading this early version of the dancing red shoes Lina is left with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Noting her slightly pale face, Sylphiel walks over to Lina and inquires as to whether she is feeling well. The meals have steadily gotten worse and Sylphiel is concerned about the girl's health. If she could, Sylphiel would cook, but Carry is dead against the idea of a 'lady' cooking the meals.

"We might be worse off than we thought," is all Lina has the heart to say as she hands the book over to Sylphiel who unknowingly reads the seemingly charming fairy tale.

It doesn't take long for Sylphiel's face to turn the same shade as Lina's and she slumps into a seat beside her red head companion.

"Great story huh?" Lina says with dry sarcasm.

Sylphiel nearly faints, but quickly recovers. "This is no time to succumb to despair, just because we all happen to be wearing red slippers does not mean we have to cut off our feet."

"Cut off our feet?" Filia says walking by. "What are you talking about?"

What started as a simple research project becomes a relay race with the prisoners passing the story along like a baton.

After Filia reads it, Luna reads the story, than the twins, than Amelia, than Ruma, they do not let Kira read it, Martina skims it and they even let Xellos have a turn reading the disturbing story. He likes the ending along with the atmosphere it has created amongst the ladies.

As each girl finishes the story they are eager to share their opinion, except for Luna. She merely listens to the others. They all want to believe that this is not their fate and the fact that the main character danced without stopping suggests that this story is not what they are personally experiencing. By the time the group has come to this conclusion, the clock strikes nine thirty and the prisoners are lead away once again to dance.

Twelve young people are dancing in the night, where no one can see them, and against their will. Here they dance for however long it takes for them to discover a remedy to their plight and lift the curse.

Experimentally, the girls begin taking turns with the partners available in a methodical fashion and find that the dance is easier when not done alone. So the girls partner up with each other or the men when they join them and do their best to survive the painful and long dance.

The only odd thing they notice is concerning Miwan, even after his shoes are worn through he cannot stop dancing.

Lina briefly considers leaving Miwan and returning to their room in order to get some much needed rest, but thinks better of it. Carefully, the red head glances side long at Luna who is whispering with Dilgear. This irritates Lina, but she says nothing of course.

"I can't believe he's still dancing," NayNay says with a yawn.

Her sister is a bit more annoyed, differing only slightly in her opinion from that of her sister. "Why can't we just leave?" MeMe bites irritably.

At this Luna's head snaps at attention and Lina winces at the twin's foolish comment.

"If that's really how you feel I believe you need a new perspective," Lina says standing to her feet and briskly coming to stand in front of the smaller girl.

"Wh-What," Meme says, putting on a face of scorn, but her apprehension is obvious to Lina. She knows because she's made that face before with Luna.

"You will dance with him and feel his pain," Luna says and taps the girl on the shoulder.

Immediately the girl stands upright and makes her way towards Miwan with horror on her face. "How dare you!" MeMe screams.

"Dito," Luna voices sternly.

NayNay wakes from her clouded mind and looks up at Luna in alarm. Before she can say anything Luna looks at her calmly and with an expression of pity. "Please do not follow your sister's example. But you all must come to notice that Miwan's curse is different than our own."

In the the center of the tiled floor the two dance an elegant duet until both of their shoes are in shreds dangling from their ankles.

"I'm sorry," Miwan says at length as he collapses to the ground.

"No, I'm the one that is sorry," MeMe says with shame.

As they walk back Lina can just make out Filia trying to talk with Luna. "What's going on? Why did you do that?"

"We may have less time then we initially thought." Luna merely says.

The days go on and Luna's observation becomes more and more obvious to the girls, making their hate towards Carry grow stronger. The girls try to help Miwan by dancing with him, even after they are free of the spell, but his curse only becomes worse.

As two days become three, and three becomes four, the group continues to dance. Exhaustion is what ends Miwan's dance each and every night and no matter what spells Sylphiel or Amelia use, his health does not improve.

"Miwan are you not well," Kassy asks the fourth day during tea time. Even the selfish heiress has noticed his change and cannot ignore his sagging expression.

"I am not well," Miwan simple says. He does not touch the tea, merely sits back in the chair desperately fighting the ache in his body and drooping eyes.

"Why," Kassy ask ignorantly.

So far Miwan has refrained from snapping at Kassy, but he cannot stop himself today.

"Ask your dear Mother if you desire to know," Miwan stands stiffly and leaves the room wearily disappearing for the rest of the day in their large bed room. He refuses to come out and eat for the remainder of the day.

With no small amount of hesitation Kassy confronts her mother about the issue after Miwan refuses to eat.

"The curse is merely working as it should," the tight woman says with disinterest. "Has he agreed to marry you?"

"Well, no, but that's not what's bothering me," Kassy says slowly. "I think he's sick?"

"That is not surprising."

"It-it isn't"

"No it is not."

And with that, Carry leaves her conflicted daughter in the empty hall.

After one week of dancing dead on his feet Miwan is left in a sad state. He is nearly an invalided and finds it difficult to leave his bed. When Lina and the others press Carry for an explanation as Kassy has done, the witch merely tells them what they already know. Either he marries her daughter or one of them falls in love, the later of course they know to be a lie.

On the eighth day Miwan cannot leave his bed at all during the day.

Anger can be felt in every corner of the prisoner's room. They know very well that they can easily kill the witch, but Luna realizes that such a deed will only seal Miwan's fate and possibly annihilate any chance they have of breaking the spell.

Before Lina can do something that they will all regret, Luna stops her.

"There is no need Lina," Luna says. "Help has arrived. If we want to see this fairy tale to the end we must play the parts assigned."

"But we don't even know what parts we are playing anymore," Filia points out since she is the only one who is willing to follow up on any of Luna's declarations. For the past week, anyone found behaving unfavorably has been punished by Luna. Luna has enacted discipline in much the same way as she had with MeMe the night of her rude remark towards Miwan. The only reason the girls haven't destroyed Carry, or each other, up to this point is because of their respect and fear towards Luna.

Carry has never had to lift a finger because of this, which worries the old witch, as it should. At this point the only one keeping the girls here is Luna Inverse.

"It does not matter," Luna says. "Carry's own story will be her undoing as I've said before, it is important that her own spell destroys her." She pauses letting her words sink in. "Today something's are going to change. When you see the new character enter into this story, do not interact with them, especially when Carry is present, otherwise you will be punished accordingly."

No one questions the woman out loud, but Lina once again is curious beyond belief. Before Lina can say something she might regret they are once again led off by their leader for a breakfast that everyone expects will taste awful. The girls leave Kassy and Xellos to serve Miwan in bed. A 'lady' cannot be left alone with a man, even if he is an invalid, thus the reason for Xellos's presence.

Such a custom makes no sense to Lina and she feels for Miwan since she realizes that the young man nearly hates Kassy's guts.

At breakfast there is a new member of the household and Lina does her best to hold her tongue and ignore him just as Luna has commanded. Surprisingly, he behaves likewise towards them and merely passes by.

Kira is the only one who dares to ask who the man is. "Excuse me Mrs. Carry, but who is the strange looking man?" Kira's voice is much quieter than usual. At least some of the manner classes they have been taking are useful, although, they have yet to break Naga of her annoying laugh.

"I did not care for the food the brainwashed men were preparing for us and Xellos cannot cook a decent dish for someone achieving so many other skills, so I hired this man to do the cooking instead," Carry says. "He came highly recommended from Xellos. Let us see if he has what it takes." She takes a bite of her meal and finds it to her liking. "It's alright."

"If you don't mind our asking Mrs. Carry," asks MeMe.

"Why didn't you brainwash him," NayNay finishes.

"Because I have come to realized that enslaved men do not know how to cook," Carry says. "Besides I doubt any of you can fall in love with a face like that."

Immediately, Amelia attempts to stand and it takes both Sylphiel and Naga to keep her quiet. One harsh look from Luna stops the princess, but her eyebrows do curve into an obvious scowl.

"I am also concerned for Miwan's health," Carry says as if she actually cares. Everyone knows full well that she doesn't, even Carry's own daughter is aware of this fact. "He needs better prepared food."

This cruel insult angers Lina enough to bend her forks neck backwards.

For the thousandth time Lina curses the witch. If only she could just dragon slave the wretch and be done with it, but she will wait. Oh, she will wait! When the time comes she will not hesitate to put that woman smack dap in the middle of her fury.

_Author's Note: This is the end of part one for this story. Unfortunately, I think this chapter reads in a rushed manner, but I didn't want to dwell on their plight more than necessary or on Miwan's pain more than I had too. I changed the story of the original 'Red Dancing Shoes' only slightly so it could fit in the Slayers universe. Since it's a fairy tale, this is not difficult to do. The thought just occurred to me that I could have Dilgear play the lead role, but I'd rather not. _

_After a short intermission I will begin posting the last part of the story._

_If you're wondering where young Val is, don't worry, he's being well cared for by Gravois and Jillas. Although, there is no telling in what condition Filia will find the household when she is able to return._


	5. A Wandering Knight

Part Two: Cursed

Chapter One: The Wandering Knight

"I never thought I'd grow up to be a chef, but it isn't difficult to cook better than a zombie man," Zelgadis says to a brain washed Gourry who is currently helping wash up the dishes from breakfast. The chimera watches his good friend sadly and bitterly wishes that he could do something about it. But he cannot at the moment.

"Welcome to the team," Xellos happily exclaims as he enters the kitchen. "Cooking classes have been canceled from here on out since Carry doesn't want the girls to become acquainted with you," Xellos winks his closed eye before continuing. "Tea time is half past ten and Carry would love to have cinnamon crumpets with her tea today."

Without acknowledging the monsters existence Zelgadis makes his way to the cupboard and sets about locating the ingredients he needs to make cinnamon crumpets. While Zelgadis gets to work, Xellos walks up behind the stone man and begins to watch him intently. This unnerves the chimera nearly to the tenth degree and he pushes past Xellos in order to grab a wicket.

"We need to talk," Xellos finally says.

"I do not see why we should," Zelgadis replies in his characteristic tone of disinterest. "While I do appreciate you putting in a good word for me, I'd hate to become another zombie of Carry's by saying something I shouldn't," Zelgadis motions with his head towards Gourry as he begins to stir the mixture of water and yeast he needs into a large bowl.

"No need for thanks, I just want to know what led you here of all places."

Zelgadis shrugs, "I heard a rumor that there was a witch in these parts who specializes in curses."

"Rumors of a new cure you say?"Xellos asks. Zelgadis cannot tell what Xellos might be thinking. Will the monster believe him? It is difficult to glean anything from beyond the fake smile and closed eyes of the monster. "That sounds like you."

"I'm glad that I fit the expectations you have of me," Zelgadis tries to smile.

"Is that the only reason you're here though?" Xellos continues.

Zelgadis doesn't stop in his motion of stirring, not even slightly. "The only thing I care about is finding a cure for myself," he leaves no room for debate.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you are not in the least concerned about your companion's current predicament?"

"That is a secret," Zelgadis risks stopping his stirring and waves a finger.

"Now that is a low blow Zelly-poo."

"Likewise."

For a couple of minutes no words pass between the two men. Thinking that Xellos is done with this little game, Zelgadis sets back to work and brings out a cookie sheet pouring his crumpet mix onto it carefully. He doesn't wish to break the bowl, something that is proving to be a difficult task.

"You have three days," Xellos says right as Zelgadis puts the tray into the oven. No need for mittens he just chucks the tray right in. Zelgadis nearly doesn't hear Xellos due to his concentration on the food and the lack of conversation from the monster. It has been more than ten minutes of peaceful silence.

"What?" Zelgadis manages to say. His confusion cannot be hidden from his face.

"You have three days to save them," Xellos repeats. "That is all the time I can spare you, after that my plans can no longer wait."

"And what plans might that be?"

"That is a secret."

"Of course it is," Zelgadis glares at the monster and begins to help Gourry with his never ending task of putting the dishes away. There are still a lot of dishes to clean, so Zelgadis calls for Pokota and sets him to work drying. The slaves listen to any orders Zelgadis gives them, which is nice, but still bothersome and scary. While Zelgadis is glad that he isn't a mindless puppet, he cannot help but feel like a slave nonetheless as he puts the cutlery away.

As Xellos leaves the room he can almost hears the monster say, "I'm counting on you," but Zelgadis merely assumes that he is hearing things.

A little before tea time Xellos comes to collect the crumpets and tea, leaving Zelgadis with a key to deliver the small treat to Kassy and Miwan. The young man is still in bed, trying to recover. Given the situation, Zelgadis feels a little awkward as he makes his way to the bedroom. The events that took place in Femille still haunt Zelgadis to this day, not that it is Miwan's fault. It is just . . . awkward and embarrassing thinking back to that time.

Adhering to protocol, Miss Kassy is waiting for Zelgadis at the door of Miwan's room before entering. Not that she has a key to enter the room to begin with. She gives Zelgadis a look of disgust, not even trying to hide her distaste of the chimera's appearance.

With a gentle knock on the oak doors, the two enter the room and Kassy eagerly places herself beside Miwan. "How are you feeling dear?" Kassy says with practiced perfection.

Miwan does not answer; he does not even turn his head to face her, just stays in the center of his pillow staring upward with closed eyes at the ceiling. When Zelgadis looks at Miwan he easily pushes all his embarrassment aside. The chimera can recognize the effects of a curse when he sees one. This is no ordinary sickness, the curse of dancing past human limits late at night is taking its toll in a supernatural way.

It is important to note that Zelgadis is fully aware of the curse that is taking place in the Carry household. A week ago Dilgear confronts Zelgadis on behalf of Lina's sister Luna. While this woman is a person Zelgadis has yet to meet, her message is enough to demand his respect. Luna sends Dilgear telling Zelgadis of the curse his companions are facing. She also gives him specific instructions about his role, which includes the following.

Luna tells Zelgadis not to arrive at the mansion until a week later upon receiving the message. Moreover, she reassures Zelgadis that Xellos will keep the chimera safe from Carry's curse and that any information Zelgadis wishes to share with the monster is left to his discretion. Luna apparently trusts Zelgadis's judgment on how much he will reveal of her plan to the monster general priest. As to be expected, Zelgadis is more than willing to keep any amount of secrets from the monster. Luna's final note is a rumor of Carry's, informing Zelgadis of the witch's possible possession of a cure for him.

She also demands that Zelgadis learns how to cook.

Now, after seeing the effects of the curse on Miwan in the large bed chamber, Zelgadis cannot help but wonder why he couldn't come sooner. He also briefly wonders what Xellos has in mind if he is unable to break the curse in three days.

While Zelgadis muses over these thoughts, Kassy studies Miwan intently. Trying to hide her discomfort at Miwan's behavior, Kassy continues to speak with the invalid. "We have a new cook who can actually prepare a decent meal, these crumpets are sure to taste good." The young woman shifts the plate towards Miwan, but Miwan shakes his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you need to eat." A hint of something like desperation can be heard in her voice.

Again, Miwan takes great effort to shake his head.

"Well, I'll leave it here for you then," she gently puts the dish on the end table beside him and rises from her chair. As Kassy passes by, Zelgadis can distinctly hear her say. "How is this supposed to help?"

Zelgadis waits until she is out of the room and down the hall before speaking up. "I know you are not feeling well Miwan, but I do need to talk with you about this curse. It is highly unlikely that I will be able to talk with Lina or the others with Carry always watching."

At hearing Zelgadis's voice Miwan's face shows slight relief and he manages to open his eyes. The young man smiles. "It is good to see you again Zelgadis," Miwan says quietly. "It seems you are here to help me again."

Zelgadis nods.

"I was hoping we could meet again under better conditions," Miwan continues, trying to sit up in his bed. With great effort the prince reaches over to the end table and begins to nibble on the crumpets. "I assumed someone new arrived today since breakfast was considerably more tolerable than anything else we have been eating the past week."

"Yes, I had one week to learn how to be a master chef," Zelgadis takes a seat where Kassy was once sitting. "I only have three days to help you and the others break this spell before Xellos will take matters into his own hands. If that happens I doubt he will have your best interests in mind."

"You are probably right, but three days doesn't give you much time." Miwan takes another bite and a sip of tea. "I'm afraid we don't know much and we've been under this curse for quite some time now. What we do know is that this curse is based on a story. We have done a lot of research in the library and have only found two fairy tales that closely match our own predicament. The two we have found include 'The Twelve Dancing Princess's' and 'The Red Shoes,' unfortunately neither story has an answer to our current situation. Unless of course we wish to amputate our own feet from these shoes, but that sacrifice wouldn't help our male companions."

"I'm familiar with both those stories and I have a feeling that pieces of them play a little part to Carry's curse, but you . . . we must be missing a portion of it. Also, I rather doubt Carry would leave a fairy tale book with the answer to your problem lying out in the open."

Miwan sighs, "I suppose that would be foolish of us to assume that the witch would leave us a clue like that in her own library. Well, what else can I tell you . . . Every night we go out of a secret door and dance till our shoes are worn through."

"All of you?"

Miwan hesitates. "Well, actually no, that isn't quite true. The girls can stop dancing after their shoes are worn through, but I cannot stop dancing until well past my shoes last. By the time I'm done, my shoes are ripped to shreds and I am dancing nearly barefoot. One night I even danced till dawn."

Clenching his fist Zelgadis purses his lips tight. Miwan doesn't seem to take notice and continues to offer any information that might be pertinent to Zelgadis's research.

"I have been quite sick for several days now, but every night my feet take me back to that ghastly place where I dance and cannot stop. I never liked dancing," Miwan tries to laugh, but it only comes out as a whisper of air.

For a moment nothing is said between them.

Slowly Zelgadis begins to speak and break the gloom. "I actually now have a pretty good idea of which story we are missing. After hearing your account and thinking back on the clue Xellos gave me earlier today I have a vague idea of what needs to be done."

"You do?" Miwan leans forward spilling a bit of his tea at the effort. Seeing his error Miwan settles back into his bed. "Please, can you tell me?"

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do Miwan, that's how this curse works. If I told you it would only make things worse."

Carefully, Zelgadis stands from the seat and gathers up the dishes. Miwan's rising hopes seem to disappear as he hands over the tea cub and leans back into his bed.

Wishing to leave Miwan with some encouragement, Zelgadis offers a little information to the lad in order to ease his worry. "The men are under the spell because they witnessed Carry's curse and were caught. That part of the spell is based on one version of 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses.' When the girls were caught or needed a partner to dance with they would force the man to join them and dance against their will. The red slippers you are wearing are in fact a part of 'The Red Shoes' but only because that is what 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses' is based on. The girls will not need to cut off their own feet, someone merely needs to witness their dance and bring back proof that it happened to the one responsible. And it can't be a mindless zombie who accomplishes this task. But your curse Miwan, your cruse is different."

Before Zelgadis leaves the room Miwan manages to ask. "How do you know all of this?"

"I had a crazy great-grandfather who found pleasure in such things and when you are searching for a cure as long as I have you leave no stone unturned."

"I do not want to believe that I am trapped and I do not wish to ignore the advice you gave me all those years ago."

"This situation is very different," and with a small smile that Miwan probably doesn't see, Zelgadis leaves the room. The new chef has a pretty clear idea of what he needs to do.

Once he returns to the kitchen Zelgadis immediately begins preparing some kind of lunch. With a week's worth of knowledge under his belt Zelgadis is able to make what he assumes will be a decent meal. It's a good thing Zelgadis took Luna's instructions seriously; otherwise he wouldn't be able to pass as a cook. Not that cooking better than a brainless cursed man or a monster priest is difficult to do.

After noticing that his zombie helpers are sweating, Zelgadis opens some windows to cool the room. The rock skin keeps Zelgadis from being affected by heat and cold, but the last thing he wants is one of the stupid spellbound men collapsing from heat stroke. He only wonders momentarily if the cursed men 'can' in fact pass out from heat stroke or if their bodies would continue to move anyway.

Everything is going smoothly as he ponders his plans for saving the numerous captive men and women under this roof until something unexpected catches on fire. And it is not the apple pie he is attempting to cook.

A red croquet ball, which might as well be a fire ball spell, flies through the open kitchen window and slams into Zelgadis's back. It does not hurt, but the flame manages to start a small fire on Zelgadis clothes, forcing him to quickly put down his gourmet sandwich tray and roll on the floor. The zombies stare at Zelgadis, unable to respond until Zelgadis manages to instruct Pokota and succeeds in casting a freeze spell onto his person. Never mind the basin of water sitting in the sink. And so Zelgadis's favorite clothes are ruined by the time he manages to remove the flame and ice from himself.

With perfect timing Xellos enters the room.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Xellos asks. "Oh my."

"Quit with the 'oh my' and help me," Zelgadis says in a near scream at the smiling purple haired clown.

"How rude, unfortunately I don't have any spare clothing I'll have to bring it up with the mistress."

Before Zelgadis can protest Xellos leaves the room before you can say, 'what are you doing you stupid grinning freak, get back here and do something useful!' Zelgadis is a little surprised to see Xellos return with Kassy.

The young woman looks at Zelgadis once again with distaste, nearing full out sickening disgust. "It is unfortunate that Lina has caused your clothing injury," she says in a way that does not even imitate concern. "But seeing as you are our chef it is the responsibility of this household to see that your basic needs are met. Please follow me."

Not wishing to leave the kitchen in the incapable hands of two zombie men, Zelgadis is tempted to decline. But Xellos nearly shoves Zelgadis out of the room leaving the blue man no choice but to leave hasty instructions for the mindless workers.

One monster and one chimera follow after Kassy who retrieves a servant's garment for Zelgadis. After graciously receiving the new set of clothing, Zelgadis quickly goes into his room and changes. In record time, the speed demon runs down the hall completely clothed in his new set of fine linins. He does not want to leave Gourry and Pokota alone for too long. In his haste Zelgadis nearly makes a dangerous blunder. On the way back he nearly crashes into Kassy who is slowly heading back to the croquet game.

The girl gives out a slight gasp of alarm, but Zelgadis easily stops before he is too close to Kassy's person. "I am sorry Mistress," Zelgadis says with a stiff bow and undetected distaste.

Shaking her head from her shock, Kassy manages to straighten her back and regain a proper pose. "No harm done," Kassy says looking Zelgadis up and down. She wrinkles her nose slightly and offers a half grimace. "Well, the uniform certainly looks nice but you really should do something about the rest of you."

It takes all of Zelgadis's will power to refrain from fiercely glaring at the impolite woman, but he manages a forced smile. Instead of saying nothing, as he should, Zelgadis strikes upon an idea. This is just the opportunity he's been looking for and it seems that Kassy will play the role perfectly. "I'm sorry, miss," Zelgadis says carefully, "but I cannot change the way my body appears."

"Nonsense," the girl says nearly rolling her eyes. She takes the bait like a moth to light. "My mother has a simple spell that can change anyone's appearance, even a beast like you. If you like I can show you the spell sometime this afternoon."

"Thank you Mistress," Zelgadis says as smoothly as he can. "You are very gracious."

Receiving the praise with some pleasure, Zelgadis is content at seeing the young woman appeased. Unfortunately, as Kassy walks away she is quick to remind Zelgadis of the possible catastrophe about to take place in his kitchen.

Heeding the warning, Zelgadis sprints to his desired destination and is happy to see that the mindless slaves are following his instructions to a tee. But he is not at all thrilled to see Lina in the kitchen about to hit her ball back out the open window.

_Author's Note: Slightly different style then the first portion since Zelgadis is not Lina. Both characters are interesting to write for and I hope they stay in character. Most of the mystery has been solved at this point with Zelgadis's arrival, but even with a plan things are sure to go wrong along the way. I personally enjoy the scene with Miwan and I love the final image presented here with Lina about to hit her croquet ball out the window. It's a great place to end this chapter._


	6. The Witness

Part 2: Cursed

Chapter 2: The Witness

"FORT" Lina cries as she lets the ball fly out the open window.

"You idiot!" Zelgadis yells. Before Lina can do anything, Zelgadis picks her up like a rag doll and throws her out the kitchen window. The girl lands in a very un-lady like manner, with her bum up in the air and face down in the dirt. Swinging around, the girl prepares to let all her pent up fury loose, but stops when Zelgadis gives her a warning look. The look says something to extent of 'I don't know you remember.'

Rather than admit defeat she sticks her tongue out at him, as if that helps.

Slamming the window shut, Zelgadis busies himself with finishing the meal. Gourry carefully begins putting some more sandwiches on a silver dish as Pokota takes out a pot of soup and adds some seasoning. A bomb could go off and they wouldn't know it.

Barely finishing the meal in time, Zelgadis manages to make a lunch that wins everyone's approval. The two people that Zelgadis is most concerned with pleasing are Carry and her daughter Kassy. As long as he can remain the perfect chef for three days he will have a reason and alibi for most everything he does.

After lunch and during the other girl's studies, Kassy takes the time to lead Zelgadis to a special study in another wing of the house.

"The others are not allowed in this room because Mother is afraid they will destroy it," Kassy says calmly as she unlocks the door. "Most every curse she has ever learned or created is in here. I've studied quite a few myself. Ah, here it is."

She hands a parchment carefully to Zelgadis, not willing to touch him in any way. Ignoring her rudeness, Zelgadis studies the words of the spell. It is an illusion spell, a powerful one, that Carry probably developed herself. While the spell is complicated, he can manage it. Unfortunately, this is not the cure he is looking for, but if he is going to help his friends it will have to do for the occasion.

"You can keep it," Kassy says breaking into Zelgadis's thoughts.

"Will you cast it for me, I cannot use magic," Zelgadis says carefully. While his face does not show it, he really needs Kassy to believe this blatant lie. It is imperative to his plan.

"I would be happy to; the quicker you 'look' human the better."

Taking the piece of paper, the young woman concentrates on the words while imaging a handsome young man in her mind's eye. If she is going to do this spell, she wants to be looking at something dashing. While the girl casts the spell, Zelgadis casts it himself, painting a clear image of his chimera form in his mind. Blue skin, rocks, and all.

Kassy is more than a little surprised to find that the spell does not seem to work on Zelgadis. She tries again, claiming that she is not as good at magic as her mother, but Zelgadis is keenly aware of the girl's capabilities as a witch. With growing frustration, Kassy is once again baffled at seeing the spells inability to make her dream man real.

Aside from the obvious reason of deceiving Kassy, Zelgadis also doesn't wish to become normal for fear of Carry becoming suspicious. It's interesting that Kassy isn't worried about instigated her mother's wrath by letting Zelgadis use a spell from her special stash.

Not wishing to put any more effort into Zelgadis, Kassy gives a huff and puts the spell back onto the shelf. "Well I guess you're stuck a freak, hate to be you." Without even an apology or sign of remorse Kassy leads Zelgadis out of the room and locks the door.

As they make their way back to their respective places Zelgadis thanks Kassy for her effort. Her frustration boils out at hearing his seemingly genuine gratitude.

"Why is it always like this?" Kassy says in a near whine. "My mother makes all these plans and they always work out, but I can't do anything."

"I'm sure your only saying that Mistress," Zelgadis doesn't know what to say, but he needs to be on this girls good side if he is going to accomplish his goals. How can this girl be so shallow? With a moment's thought he says the first thing that comes to mind, a saying Rezo always told the needy people he met while alive. "Your future may not be that hard to change."

Zelgadis has said the magic words for Kassy and she looks at him with confusion. "You're the second person . . ." she does not finish. "Well what would you know!?"

"I seem to know a thing or two about cooking."

A giggle escapes the spoiled woman's mouth. "For an ugly guy you sure have a way with words."

At this point the two part ways and Zelgadis begins making dinner. This time Gourry and Pokota are gone. Either they are out on patrol or doing some other meaningless chore. Regardless, Zelgadis is stuck with Wizer. Admittedly, it isn't any different than having the others around. The special investigator is just as brainless as them.

While Zelgadis cooks and serves the women their meal, he studies the illusion spell he procured from Kassy. There is something very odd about it, but he cannot place his finger on what that might be.

"You reek of magic Zelgadis," Xellos says as he dumps a platter of dirty dishes on the clean counter near the desserts. "Find a cure for yourself?"

"Obviously, I did not," Zelgadis says while motioning up and down his servant clad form with his left hand. At least the servant attire covers as much of him as his normal clothing.

Xellos only offers a disconcerting smile as he leaves the room, soon after this the other brainless servants begin coming in laden with dirty dishes. The group of men begins cleaning the seemingly endless pile of dishware when Lina makes her grand entrance.

"Hello sir," Lina says in an overly charming manner.

"Can I help you with something miss," Zelgadis offers with not nearly the same amount of charm Lina is displaying.

"If it is not too much trouble, I was hoping I could have some more food," she closes her eyes and puts on her 'I'm cute' and innocent act.

Zelgadis blushes instinctively, "There is left over stew and rabbit meat in the containers on the stove."

"Thank you soooooo much," again with the adorable smile.

Turning away, the new chef attempts to ignore the girl as she engulfs the leftovers without the use of fork, spoon or knife.

After Lina is nearly finished eating all of the contents in front of her, another woman enters the room. Zelgadis has only seen the other woman at meal times today so he does not know who this person is, although the red hair should be a giveaway. It doesn't take long for him to figure it out.

"Lina," is all the woman says.

Immediately, the younger red head wipes her hands and face on the nearest clean towel, much to Zelgadis's dismay. She stands at attention in front of the intimating woman.

"You will be punished," Luna says.

Crumbling to the ground, Lina begins to beg for her life as the older sister drags Lina out of the room. "I am sorry for the ruckus, please forgive my sister," Luna says.

Nodding his head, and unable to say a word, Zelgadis attempts to comprehend the situation. Before Luna can even acknowledge Zelgadis's mumbled 'It was no trouble,' Luna and Lina are already out of the room.

The other workers continue on with their business as if nothing has happened, leaving Zelgadis standing there looking like the idiot for once.

By the time Zelgadis is done cleaning the kitchen and preparing tomorrow's menu, waiting for Carry's approval, the clock has struck nine. Zelgadis finds Carry and the others in the library; each person is either sleeping or reading a book. He tries not to make eye contact with any of the prisoners or Xellos as he hands Carry the menu, Kassy sits beside her mother patiently, but stares at Zelgadis intently. Fully aware of Kassy's disconcerting stare, Zelgadis tries to ignore her and chooses to study Carry's green hair instead. It isn't a pleasant green color, resembling something between seaweed and swamp gunk.

Nodding in approval and dictating some last minute changes to the menu, Carry hands the sheet back to Zelgadis and returns to her book. Even as Zelgadis leaves the room Kassy continues to stare.

By the time Zelgadis makes it back to his room the clock reads five minutes before nine thirty. The girls and Miwan should be making their way to the secret door soon. Pulling out a sheet of paper Zelgadis considers copying down the words of the illusion spell in order to study it more closely, but he refrains. His plans would certainly be ruined if someone were to find it.

A gentle knock interrupts his thoughts. Pushing the paper aside Zelgadis unlocks his door and finds Kassy standing there.

"Follow me," Kassy states as she walks back down the hall. The girl is still wearing an elegant gown, but a dark cloak is wrapped closely around her person. Quickly, Zelgadis closes the door behind him and follows her until she stops in front of the room Miwan and the others occupy.

"Open the door."

"I can get in trouble for this," Zelgadis says eyeing her with false worry.

"I am merely taking your advice and making a change. Besides I can do far worse to you if you refuse."

Pausing only for a moment, Zelgadis does as he is told and opens the door for her.

"Thank you; come back to this door at ten past two." And in a flurry of flowing gown and cloak, she disappears into the room and through the secret passage. Zelgadis only briefly wonders at her ability to be grateful for something.

Wasting no time, Zelgadis follows after her, continuing until he can make out the others further on ahead. Zelgadis races ahead with the help of his demon speed and falls into step behind the last person in the procession. This person happens to be Pokota. Carefully, Zelgadis makes his way behind the prince. As they near the dance floor the chimera's heavy stone hand strikes Pokota on the head.

Before Pokota can crash to the ground, Zelgadis grabs the prince and drags him under a nearby bush. Concentrating on the spell, Zelgadis takes on the guise of Pokota and walks confidently onto the dance floor. Taking note of the other men's locations, Zelgadis mimics their movements and waits in a circle on the outside of where the girls take their places.

At the stroke of ten the girls and Miwan elegantly bow to each other and begin to take turns dancing with Miwan. Just to the left of the path, behind a bush, Zelgadis can just make out the shadowed form of Kassy. Zelgadis does not react in any way; he is only here to observe tonight, nothing more. He will leave the real work for tomorrow night.

The disguised chimera can only imagine Kassy's anger as she watches every girl dance with Miwan except her. Zelgadis is only taking a guess, but his analysis of 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses' fable suggests that the twelfth girl is actually Kassy. Of course, Carry would never put the curse on her own daughter. Looking at them right now, Zelgadis wonders if the simple minded Kassy wouldn't mind being cursed along with them.

The group continues to dance together in this fashion for the next hour. Starting with Gourry, the men begin to find their partners as the times strikes eleven. For just a moment, Zelgadis panic's wondering who on earth Pokota has been dancing with the past week. Quickly, Zelgadis scans the girl's faces and finds that Amelia is the only one facing him while continuing to dance. Gracefully, Amelia dances towards him and he follows suit.

So Pokota has been dancing with Amelia. This seems to make sense to Zelgadis. As he twirls her around he studies his male companions, trying to figure out what dance they are doing. Meanwhile, Amelia takes note of Pokota's hesitant steps and briefly wonders at this, but doesn't say anything.

Seemingly out of nowhere, MeMe comes between Amelia and Zelgadis, stealing him away. The stone man nearly stumbles and falls over but manages to remain dancing as the pop star dances with him. Next thing he knows NayNay (or was it NayNay the first time and this is MeMe?) trips her sister and gracefully dances away with Zelgadis again.

Apparently this is a nightly game, as Zelgadis takes note of a similar situation taking place with the other dancers. The only exception is Luna and Martina, everyone else is swapping partners. For half an hour Zelgadis is tossed between the girls and even briefly dances with Miwan accidently before it starts over again. Eventually, Zelgadis finds himself dancing with Lina who gives him a disgusted look. She is not Pokota's biggest fan and finds the prince extremely annoying. Cursed or not. Zelgadis is pleasantly surprised by the fact that Lina isn't stepping on his feet like the other girls and knows what she is doing.

With determination Amelia, who is currently dancing with another girl, makes her way towards Lina and Pokota. It doesn't take long for the princess to reach them or for Lina to notice Pokota's more lifelike dancing. Usually the men are extremely stiff, rigid and downright awful, but Zelgadis is actually moving like a person who is 'learning' to dance.

"May I please have my dance partner back Miss Lina," Amelia asks with a dip and a curtsey.

"Actually," Lina hesitates. "I think I'll hold onto him for a moment." With expert ease, Lina leads Zelgadis away from Amelia. Zelgadis's heart beats a little faster. He is fully aware that Kassy is still intently watching them and doesn't want his cover to be blown. It is not that he wouldn't mind his friends knowing, but Kassy's presence complicates things.

"Who are you?" Lina asks.

"It's Zelgadis. Please, let me dance with Amelia," normally Zelgadis sounds nothing like Pokota, but for some reason the spell makes him sound just like the prince. Zelgadis finds it difficult to hide his shocked. This illusion spell is not as one might expect.

With an eye of obvious suspicion Lina makes it clear that she highly doubts him. "If you really are Zelgadis, why haven't you used this spell sooner to appear human?"

"Because I just learned it."

"How?"

"I tricked Kassy into revealing it to me, it's an illusion spell. Now if you would please pass me off to Amelia I would appreciate it immensely. I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Oh no you don't, I want answers!" They have been whispering, but Lina is starting to become excited. This will not do.

He hesitates.

"What has you so worried, I'm the one who is stuck dancing every night," Lina bites tersely.

"Kassy is here, right now! The last thing I need is her thinking that Pokota is self-aware again and the spell is broken."

Lina glares slightly, but she is not stupid and drops her haughty attitude. Even with this knowledge she doesn't stop asking questions.

"Miwan has told us everything you said this morning during his tea time, but he also mentioned that you didn't tell him the true fairy tale he's trapped in. Well just because he can't know, doesn't mean I have to be left in the dark."

"Lina," Luna says softly. Zelgadis has been so busy trying to keep track of his footing and remain as inconspicuous as possible that he didn't notice the other woman come to dance alongside them. Luna's dance partner at the moment is Xellos, earlier she was dancing with Dilgear. "I realize that you must be Zelgadis, Dilgear could smell you." While she talks Luna never turns away from Lina, it appears that she is talking casually with her sister when in reality she is addressing Zelgadis. "I wasn't able to thank you for following my instructions so carefully."

Now it is Xellos's turn to show surprise. Luna must have intended from the beginning to reveal a piece of her plans to the monster priest, although Zelgadis cannot figure out why at this moment. It seems she is purposefully playing a risky game with the monster.

Lina speaks up as if she is continuing the conversation with her sister. Zelgadis can feel Lina tremble only slightly as she speaks, "Kassy is here watching."

A bright smile can be seen dancing in Luna's eyes. Xellos's eyes open slightly to stare at Zelgadis sidelong.

Zelgadis chooses to concentrate on his foot work.

"I will tell the others," with that Luna is off with graceful ease making a conscious effort to dance with each girl.

"So where's Pokota?"

"Passed out under a bush. . ." Zelgadis says.

"Oh . . ."

Apparently a mind controlled man can be knocked out. One small mystery solved.

For the remainder of the night Lina continues to attempt asking questions, but the chimera is focused on too many other things to be useful. He has never really danced before and it is taxing. Eventually, Lina stomps on his foot.

"Are you even listening?"

It takes all of Zelgadis's will power not to snap at her.

"Well since you are playing the part of a mindless Pokota there are a few things you should know. Once my shoes are worn through you need to dance with one of the others until we're all worn through, after that you need to stand with the other men and retrieve Pokota. We will continue to dance with Miwan until . . . well until whatever time he stops."

Lina must really be enjoying ordering him around, considering she has been a prisoner for a week, such demands from her are understandable.

Zelgadis takes special note of Lina's instructions and follows them to a tee. After waking Pokota, Zelgadis allows the spell ridden man to return to the others. The prince is completely unfazed by his previous unconscious state. It's as if no such thing had happened.

For a moment Zelgadis considers leaving early, but is reminded that the path they take is bewitched. It would be impossible for Zelgadis to make his way back without having the path marked or being guided.

So Zelgadis waits.

And so does Kassy.

Her gaze is completely fixed on Miwan and Zelgadis can just make out the woman's clenched hands. Whether or not she is angry at watching the other girls dance with Miwan or is ashamed of the cruel spell the prince is forced to endure is a mystery to Zelgadis. The dark of the night hides all but the dancing figures before him.

Finally, Miwan collapses. He only comes to stand on his own after some help from the girls who immediately cast healing spells. It is enough to help Miwan to his feet, but his legs are little better than wet noodles.

As they file past Zelgadis, he cannot help but feel slightly mystified by the image created by the beautiful night and enchanted path. After Kassy scurries from her hiding place, Zelgadis silently follows. He is sure to keep Kassy just in view, almost to the point of losing her, but it's better than being caught.

When they enter the large bed chamber, Kassy darts under a bed, as the exhausted dancers crumple onto their mattresses. The girls don't even bother cleaning themselves up or changing. Using his demon speed, Zelgadis slips out of the door behind Gourry and blasts his way towards his bed chamber. He doesn't look back for fear of seeing Xellos's eyes on him, nonetheless he can feel monster's eyes on his back.

Slamming his bedroom door tight behind him, Zelgadis slumps into a simple chair beside his bed. Quietly, Zelgadis catches his breath before, in shock and escalating concern, Zelgadis turns his head to the clicking clock.

It is ten till two.

Zelgadis has some time, but he finds it hard to believe that they had all been dancing for over three hours. Rubbing his feet Zelgadis applies a healing spell, puts on his Pajama's, and grabs a provided robe from his wardrobe. As far as Kassy knows, Zelgadis is supposed to be coming to get her after being comfortably asleep.

At exactly ten past two Zelgadis opens the door and Kassy slips through. She must have been watching the door like a hawk. The chimera doubts that there is any readable clock in the prisoner's room.

"Goodnight," Kassy says with a huff and briskly walks away towards her room.

"Don't you mean good morning," Zelgadis whispers under his breath. If he's lucky his mind will let him sleep after all that he has witnessed this night.

_Author's Note: I feel like this chapter is the calm before the storm, everything seems to be going well and Zelgadis is more or less confident in his plan. Kassy is also developing a bit of a character now, which is nice. I don't really consider her as a fan character or original character since she does technically exist in the Slayers story. She just doesn't have a name._


	7. Dangerious Lies

Part Two: Cursed

Chapter 3: Dangerous Lies

A little before dawn is when Zelgadis wakes from his uncomfortable bed. He is ready for the day to begin, more or less; it is lucky for him that a perfect nights rest is not necessary for his chimera body. He can only imagine what it has been like for the others.

Breakfast is ready right on time, tea time and lunch are received with mild praise from his employer. So far so good, in two more nights' time Zelgadis can leave this cursed estate. He plans on gathering his evidence tonight and mark the path; Zelgadis assumes that Kassy will wish to watch again and it is imperative that she does. She still has a part to play. On the third night Zelgadis will need to trick Kassy into giving him the antidote to the spell for Miwan . . . somehow. After the third night Zelgadis will show Xellos the proof of the curse which will free the girls. Then he will give Miwan the cure, in what Zelgadis assumes is a counter spell. This should not only free Miwan but possibly curse Carry when the spell breaks.

All of these plans hang delicately in place. It can easily come crashing down. And one such destructive force walks into the kitchen during the girl's daily croquette game.

"You are doing an excellent job Zelgadis," Xellos says. Zelgadis didn't even notice the monster walk into the room, but the chimera has mastered the art of being a stoic emotionless stone.

"Does Carry have new orders for dinner?" Zelgadis drones.

With a habitual smile, Xellos rattles off what Carry wants to change as Zelgadis jots it down on a note pad conveniently kept nearby for such occasions. As he writes, Zelgadis takes several books off the shelf to locate the recipes he'll need. The chimera is no grand cook, but with the right book to help he can pretend to be a master chef. As he works, Zelgadis focuses completely on the task at hand doing his best to ignore the monster's distressing presence.

"You are ignoring me," Xellos says while Zelgadis continues to busy himself. It is a statement not a question.

"And you're still here?" Zelgadis snips back calmly.

"I just want to be sure we're on the same page," Xellos's smile twitches ever so slightly.

"And what page is that?" he coincidentally flips a page of a recipe book.

At first Xellos doesn't say anything and Zelgadis makes his way to the cupboard again.

"HmmHmm, just remember you work for me, not Luna,"

Zelgadis is caught off guard and stops his juggling of pots and pans long enough to stare at the monster. Bad idea, but he cannot help it.

"Excuse me?" Zelgadis finally says.

"I am fairly certain you heard me perfectly the first time Zelgadis, otherwise you would not be giving me such a wide eyed expression."

Zelgadis cannot help but grunt with distaste. "Don't worry Xellos, I know the role I play perfectly well." He does not lie, but Zelgadis realizes that Xellos possibly doesn't know the role he is actually playing since he doesn't know what story they are reading.

A bright smile returns to Xellos's face, "Oh good, you gave me quite the scare last night, but I suppose it is to be expected."

"Can you promise me something," Zelgadis asks trying to sound confident.

"You know very well I cannot."

"It is to your benefit I can assure you," Zelgadis says placing the pots carefully onto the counter. "Can you promise the safety of all my friends should I succeed."

A confused expression appears on the monsters face, he apparently assumed that such a promise was understood since the mission began. "Yes, I can promise that."

Inside, Zelgadis sighs in relief. Another part of the story is effortlessly meet, tomorrow might be harder though.

"Good," Zelgadis says and begins to prepare the salted meat.

"But I cannot promise you your own safety if you fail to break the cruse after the third night."

Finally, Xellos leaves the room and it is only then that Zelgadis can relax. Carry has never been the real opponent here, it has always been Xellos. He is the king that Zelgadis must please.

The awkward moment is disturbed abruptly with the appearance of an unwelcome guest. A red ball crashes into Zelgadis's kitchen. Unlike yesterday, the window isn't open.

Zelgadis laments his poor decision.

"Sorry," Lina screams from half way across the large lawn.

"Like hell you are," Zelgadis curses under his breath before chucking the ball back out the broken window.

"That counts as an extra swing, you lose your next turn," Naga says as she laughs in an irritating fashion.

"No way! That was interference!" Lina screams back.

Naga continues to laugh in her special way.

Zelgadis has no choice but to listen as the two girls bicker since his window is shattered to pieces.

Conveniently, Zelgadis knows a clever spell to fix it, but he has lead Kassy to believe that he doesn't know magic. Again Zelgadis curses this simple oversight and orders Vrumugun to clean it up as he continues to let out his frustration on the meat. Carry wants the meat tenderized well.

It will be tender all right.

Dinner is uneventful for Zelgadis and the cleanup is more or less a cinch with the other men in toe. When Zelgadis goes to receive Carry's order for the following day's meals in the library, he notes how the others seem to stare at him without looking at him. Having a large group of young women's irritation leveled directly at him is almost as scary as having a conversation with Xellos.

Zelgadis hides a shiver.

With a slight nod, Zelgadis is about to take his leave until Kassy speaks up. "If it pleases you mother I would like the chef to take a look at some of these desserts I found in this book. I would like to try something new."

"It does please me, see that it is done."

"Of course," Zelgadis says. With a short bow Zelgadis scurries from the room as quickly as he dares.

In the book is a note.

"Meet me at the door same time, signed K" the note reads.

Like taking candy from a baby.

The girl is waiting impatiently at the door for Zelgadis, who is showing more signs of caution than she is.

"Meet back here at the same time as yesterday," Kassy commands. She disappears once again into the dark room and down through the secret passage. The girl does not bother looking behind her to check and see if Zelgadis is still there.

Zelgadis follows.

This time Zelgadis finds it a bit trickier to follow the group since he is marking the path as he goes. Along the trunks of the large trees Zelgadis makes a deep mark with a knife he acquired from the kitchen.

When the girls reach the dancing floor, Zelgadis bonks Gourry over the head and takes his place. With a quick glance, Zelgadis makes doubly sure Kassy didn't see him before staring blankly ahead.

At eleven, Zelgadis steps out towards Sylphiel as the other men follow behind him. Zelgadis takes note that Gourry is the lead for some reason. He doesn't understand why this is, but Zelgadis isn't going to change the script if he can help it.

"Sylphiel, it's me, Zelgadis," the disguised man whispers to her as they begin to circle around the room.

"Oh," Sylphiel says quietly, quickly hiding her surprise. "Do you need to speak with Luna?"

"I would appreciate that," Zelgadis says.

With practiced ease the girls begin swapping partners passing Zelgadis along like a baton until he finally reaches Luna. "Have you found a way to break the spell?" Luna asks cutting right to the chase.

"Yes, but I need your help to make it work, along with the other girls cooperation," Zelgadis says. "I will be taking Miwan's place tomorrow night and I need you girls to help disguise him as either another girl or one of the men."

"I'm sure Kassy would be able to tell if there was an extra person out here." Luna states the obvious and Zelgadis wonders if the woman is joking or being rude.

"In my back pocket is the illusion spell I've been using," Zelgadis says. "You can use it on him; I will knock out . . . Wizer, unless Xellos is willing to disappear for a short time."

"Xellos would never do such a thing," Luna comments, "Best not involve him given his current misgivings."

Zelgadis would nod in understanding if he was not playing the part of a mindless slave.

"Then I will hide Wizer, I have the path marked, so if I fall behind I'll be able to catch up."

"I assume Kassy will not be watching."

"That's the plan," Zelgadis admits nervously. Even he realizes that there is plenty of room for error, but he doesn't have time to question himself now.

"Give the spell to Lina," Luna finally says.

"Why is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"She is the best caster of the eleven of us and I believe it would be best she gets it from you now," Luna calmly explains. "I cannot risk drawing any more attention from Xellos, its bad enough you're dancing with me. Be careful Zelgadis, we can only push his gracious behavior so far."

With a twirl Luna passes Zelgadis off to Lina.

No sooner is he in step with her then she begins pestering him with questions. "Did you break the spell yet? Of course not, otherwise I wouldn't be here! What did you tell my sister? What's the plan?"

It takes all of Zelgadis's will power to refrain from lashing out at Lina. "No I haven't broken the spell. I told your sister my plan which includes you getting the illusion spell out of my back pocket." For a moment, Gourry's hair gets stuck in his mouth, and Zelgadis is tempted to spit it out. Despite the simplicity of the taks, he stops himself. In his current mindless state, Gourry would not think to do it himself. Zelgadis wonders how on earth Gourry puts up with this long pest growing out of his head.

Carefully, Lina removes the hair from his mouth. "What," Lina whispers tersely. "Why do I have to reach into your back pocket?"

"Because I'm Gourry remember. A dancing slave would have no reasons to hand you anything from his back pocket. . . let along remove hair from my mouth."

Lina blushes and reaches behind Zelgadis. "You should have put it in your front pocket."

"I don't have a front pocket," Zelgadis blushes back.

"Alright I got it," Lina celebrates as she tucks it down the front of her blouse. Zelgadis continues to blush, but he knows perfectly well that Lina has no pockets in her dress, where else is she going to put it? "So what am I suppose to use it for."

Zelgadis steals a glance at Xellos and Luna who are currently dancing together. He can tell that Xellos is slightly agitated and Luna is doing her best to quell the monsters curiosity. It might be a good idea to tell more than one person about the plan rather than depending solely on Luna to do so. With Xellos as he is, the monster is sure to keep Luna well within his sights.

Turning his attention back to Lina, he answers her question. "You are going to use it on Miwan and make him look like Wizer." Lina can hardly keep the look of distaste from her face as Zelgadis leads them both away from Xellos and Luna. "I will knock Wizer out and take Miwan's place."

"Why," Lina asks as she comes to a stop. Apparently her slippers are run through.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Zelgadis says as he bows and walks towards Amelia who is still dancing.

While he dances with her, Zelgadis tells Amelia the plan and recommends that she should cause a distraction in case Kassy get's suspicious. From there he tells the others girls he happens to dance with the plan before Miwan is again the last one dancing.

Much like the night before, Zelgadis disappears as soon as Gourry reappears on the outskirts of the dance floor. The girls who are able and willing begin to dance with Miwan as Zelgadis silently waits. There dance is sad in Zelgadis's opinion. Full of pain and weariness, the prince and women dance the night away until Miwan finally crumples to the ground.

Since Zelgadis has no need to wait for them, he quickly follows the marked path and decides to grab one of the unique white flowers while he is able to do so. He may not be so lucky tomorrow. When Zelgadis is safely past the large bedrooms doors, he quickly changes into his night clothes and robe back in his room. Glancing at the clock he is surprised to see it already reads two o'clock. They danced a little longer this night.

At ten after two, Kassy darts through the open door as Zelgadis silently shuts it behind her. "This isn't going to get me anywhere," Kassy says in a hoarse whisper. "You said it wouldn't be hard." Kassy nearly shoves an irritated finger at Zelgadis, but stops herself short when she remembers that pointing isn't very lady like.

"Well my grandfather's sayings weren't always that accurate," Zelgadis shrugs, not bothering to lie. "But I still think your future isn't difficult to change."

"How!?" Kassy asks with growing frustration.

"I don't know," Zelgadis puts his hands up as if he's innocent. "After all I don't know what you've been doing in there for the past four hours these last two nights."

For a moment Kassy seriously considers telling the helpful cook the truth, but then she remembers the curse. If she tells him the truth, he'll turn into a mindless oaf, just like the others. That's how the curse works after all, not that Zelgadis knows this necessarily.

"Mistress?" Zelgadis asks breaking her out of her thoughts. "Why are the men cursed?"

"Because they were caught seeing something they shouldn't," Kassy says with a sigh. "And we need a cook."

"I see, I apologize for asking," Zelgadis carefully bows his head.

"They can be saved, so don't worry about it," Kassy says trying to be of some comfort to him.

He only nods.

"Thank you again for your assistance," Kassy makes her way down the hall, with airs of pride reestablish around her. "Meet me here again tomorrow evening."

As she walks away Zelgadis is glad that the girl is not nearly as far gone as her mother, but it's to be expected. After all Carry did curse Kassy with the other girls in a way, it was only a matter of time before the daughter grew tired of the elaborate curse Carry had created.

Everything is going according to plan, but Zelgadis doesn't let his guard down. He's cutting it close with only one night to go. But at least he has the answer for curing the men. He won't release them until after he finds the counter spell for Miwan.

With a heavy sigh Zelgadis makes his way towards the other end of the mansion and his room.

The future really isn't that hard to change, for better or for worse.

_Author's Note: A shorter chapter this time with a bit more at stake. The line 'Like taking candy from a baby' is quite intentional since it refers to the story Miwan's curse is based on, even if it's a bit unoriginal. I also hope that my fear (or Zelgadis's fear) of Xellos comes across clearly enough in this chapter. It's important that he's not just viewed as comic relief._


	8. The Cursed Man

Part Two: Cursed

Chapter 4: The Cursed Man

Breakfast comes and goes by in a flurry of baked muffins and dirty dishes. In fact, tea time nearly sneaks up on Zelgadis as he runs through his plan over and over again in his mind. He must somehow convince Kassy to tell him the cure tonight or Xellos will get out of hand. For a moment, Zelgadis wonders why Xellos is even here in the first place. Luna hasn't mentioned it and Dilgear certainly hasn't told him anything. Why would the monster race be investigating the cruel pastime of an ambitious witch? With these thoughts, Zelgadis finishes placing the pastries he's made on a silver platter and Gourry swiftly collects them for prompt delivery. For a moment, Zelgadis will be left alone with some peace and quiet before starting lunch.

Imagine the shock Zelgadis feels as Xellos comes up from behind and pins him hard against a sturdy kitchen wall.

Zelgadis gasps as stars swim around his hard head.

"I don't appreciate being deceived," Xellos smiles coolly.

The word 'deceived' floats in Zelgadis's mind for a moment. Deceived? When did he ever deceive Xellos?

The confused expression on Zelgadis's face is answer enough for Xellos. "What did you tell Luna last night?"

Xellos doesn't let up as Zelgadis struggles to answer. "I told her that I needed her help, I have a plan, but I need their cooperation."

"Does this have anything to do with Kassy sneaking out every night?"

"Her decisions are her own," Zelgadis manages to say. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that."

Zelgadis's mind swims. What on the four worlds could he have done to tick this guy off so badly? Xellos's mission for his master must be something far more important than Zelgadis initially imagined.

"Well," Zelgadis grunts. "Whatever it is you want from me I won't be able to give it to you if I'm dead or cursed like the others. You're the one who gave me a recommendation to Carry in the first place."

For a moment Xellos leaves Zelgadis up in the air against the wall.

"FORT!" A woman screams from outside.

Drat, Zelgadis's thoughts bubble, he forgot to open the window. Although, considering his current predicament, this should be the least of his worries. He is becoming a part of the wall decor after all.

A burning red ball blasts its way through the recently repaired glass window and lands in one of Zelgadis's dirty pots. Apparently tea time ended early and the girls wanted to get started on their favorite pass time since coming to this place.

Xellos ignores the burning ball and lets Zelgadis drop hard to the floor.

"You make a valid point," Xellos says as if there was never a problem. "I did give you three nights to help your companions. It would be a shame to lose such good help."

The monster walks out of the room leaving Zelgadis with his muddled thoughts.

What just happened?

His musings are cut short when Vrumugun and Wizer walk in to help prepare lunch, then Lina comes in through the window in order to retrieve her ball. How she is able to climb through such a small window in that large ruffled gown is quite a sight and a mystery.

"Hey, sorry about the mess," Lina happily apologizes, not meaning it one bit. The red head doesn't bother to look for Zelgadis, but when she searches for her ball the girl's eyes eventually locate him on the ground leaning against the wall.

She raises an eyebrow while he merely gives her a look that suggests he always sits on the ground.

Before she can say anything Zelgadis tells Lina where her ball is. "It's in the dirty pot by the sink.

"Cool hole in one! Too bad we aren't playing golf."

Carefully, Lina removes the charred red ball from the dirty pot and sets it about a mallet length away from the stove. Unlike yesterday, Zelgadis is unable to chuck the ball out the window or Lina along with it. The girl patiently stands there as she waits for her turn to come along.

Zelgadis prays that no one else follows Lina's route into the room.

"Why are you on the ground?" Lina finally asks.

"Resting," Zelgadis remarks as if it's the only answer.

"Right . . ."

With a heavy sigh, Zelgadis orders the two slaves to get out certain pots and ingredients before trying to stand. He bitterly wonders why Xellos had to go and do that to him. When he gets the chance, Zelgadis is going to discuss it with the others. But before that he needs to break Carry's curse.

As Zelgadis staggers to the stove, Lina's insightful eyes watch him carefully. "I can tell you're lying," Lina points out.

"Lina it's your turn," Amelia calls from outside.

"Everybody, stand clear," Lina warns as she attempts to fling the ball outside the window. It hits the cupboard instead and falls with a clunk to the clay tiled floor.

"You should just let me throw it out the window like yesterday," Zelgadis comments.

"Oh, come on, I was able to hit it just find the first day you came here."

"And I was put on fire that day too."

"Well that uniform does look pretty good on you."

Zelgadis merely grunts in response.

"So . . . what's for lunch?"

"Now that. . ." Zelgadis says starting the burner. He looks up at her with a stiff smile as he finishes, "Is a secret."

He is rewarded with Lina sticking her tongue out at him. It is the only clue he can think to give her though.

With her second turn, Lina is able to whack the ball out of the kitchen leaving Zelgadis a bit of peace and quiet in order to do his job.

As lunch is served, Zelgadis does his best to appear as little as possible. He doesn't want to bring attention to himself now. And he doesn't desire Xellos's interference. That and Zelgadis doesn't want the monster to think he's plotting who knows what. The slaves do the serving, while Zelgadis washes the dishes with Gourry.

"Well Gourry here we are cleaning dishes together," Zelgadis says as he slams one of Lina's many plates into the sink. "It's a good thing this will end tonight, living like this isn't worth it . . . but," Zelgadis softens. "I guess you and the others have endured far worse."

Zelgadis's plan is simple; at least it is to him. Tonight he will switch with Miwan and retrieve Kassy from her hiding place. She will be shocked and hopefully impressed enough for him to easily procure the answers he needs from her. A way to break the spell.

Simple right?

Zelgadis hopes that Xellos will give him at least until the next day to explain himself.

For the remainder of the day Zelgadis ponders why Xellos behaved as he did. Zelgadis figures that he must have done something to trigger the monsters more aggressive side.

Luna must have that affect on him.

Scratching his head, Zelgadis decides to ponder Luna instead. She's the knight of Ceifeed right? Wouldn't that be reason enough for the general priest to behave wearily? Which begs the question, what is she here for and is she using Zelgadis for this unknown reason?

Zelgadis curses, does he really have time to question this? Miwan is extremely ill and cursed in a way no man should have to endure. Suppressing a dry laugh Zelgadis considers the irony of such a statement. He's the only one who can do this though, Zelgadis thinks as he looks at Gourry's emotionless face.

"You should be the one doing this, not me. It would be a simple thing for you to find someone out there who loves you," Zelgadis mumbles. "Although, I highly doubt you could dance without that little curses help. Hopefully I can dance long enough to fool her into thinking she's in love."

Eventually, Zelgadis gets to the pot that Lina's ball had landed in earlier that day. He has been putting it off, afraid of what he might find insides. When he hoists the large pot into the sink he is surprised to simply find a crumbled up note inside.

'Zelgadis

Your plan with Wizer switching with Miwan has a major flaw. Wizer starts dancing at eleven, Miwan starts dancing at ten. Just thought you should know.

~Lina'

He throws the note on the burner and lights the paper making quick work of the evidence. 'Not my problem', he thinks to himself as he looks at the clock, it's time to start dinner.

The clock strikes nine sooner than Zelgadis would like.

In his room, Zelgadis presses the unique flower he collected the previous night carefully into his pocket before heading out to meet Kassy at the girls large oak door.

Kassy appears impatient, but she remains grateful when Zelgadis opens the door for her and races down the secret passage. She doesn't bother looking behind her to check and see if Zelgadis closes the door. With precision, Zelgadis runs by her and locates Wizer. As Zelgadis comes up behind the male dancers, he sees a small note plastered to the back of Vrumugun.

The note reads 'use him instead'.

Well, it was the girl's problem. Rather than question it, Zelgadis locates Lina walking in between Miwan and Vrumugun.

A complicated dance seems to take place between the next four seconds.

As they reach the dance floor, Zelgadis easily knocks out Vrumugun and steps in front of Lina while Lina spins Miwan around and turns him into Vrumugun. Meanwhile, Amelia trips and falls with practiced precision over Ruma. The priestess screams in surprise as they fall to the ground. Kira stops to stare at the girls behind her and says in her familiar loud voice. "ARE YOU OKAY!"

The team of girls probably didn't even plan on Kira saying such a thing so loudly, but it gets the job done. All eyes are on Amelia and Ruma as they are sprawled out on the path.

After the line is reformed, and Luna warns them to behave, the group makes their way out onto to the dance floor. As Zelgadis moves to Miwan's spot at the center of the floor he watches the girls take the men onto the floor with them.

Zelgadis smiles at the girls plan, simple and effective. It's not as if the zombies are going to refuse dancing even if it is an hour early. Instead of going immediately to Kassy's hiding place Zelgadis dances Miwan's part as accurately as he can. He memorized the dance, but its one thing to know it in your head and another to actually do it with you body.

It doesn't take long for Zelgadis to become comfortable and move in time with the others. When Zelgadis is about to go retrieve Kassy from the bush he is more than a little surprised to find Kassy already standing there with an extended hand.

"May I have this dance," Kassy asks.

If the other dancers had the luxury of being able to stop dancing long enough to stare they probably would. As for Zelgadis, it takes all of his will power to remember that he isn't suppose to stop dancing, even if this isn't part of the plan.

This is certainly not a part of the plan.

In time with the music, Zelgadis steps back from her and bows as if in apology; refusing to take her hand. If he makes her work for this it will be easier to get an answer out of her. The 'push and pull' affect at its finest. Moreover, knowing Miwan he wouldn't take her hand since he hates her.

"Please, may I have this dance," Kassy tries again matching his steps perfectly. She flashes her dark lashes at his and bows a little too low for his tastes.

"I have no reason or desire to dance with you," Zelgadis says in Miwan's voice. He continues to dance and Kassy is always there to face him. Perhaps this plan will work better than him seeking her out.

"I will give you a reason," Kassy promises. "I'll help you if you let me." She curtseys.

"I have no reason to trust you." He ducks.

"I am not my mother." She chases.

"But you certainly make no motion to question or disagree with her methods." He spins.

"Something I'm about to change," Kassy promises again. She snatches.

He dodges, but snaps a hand forward and grabs her outstretched arm.

"You're cold," Kassy explains, but she doesn't remove her hand.

Mentally Zelgadis curses. "I am cursed Miss Kassy."

"Are you that ill?"

Zelgadis doesn't answer as he pulls her across the floor. All the girls watch with curiosity, with perhaps the exception of Luna. Xellos does not seem pleased, but Luna and Filia keep tossing him between them in order to keep him quite busy.

"I would owe my life to the one who can cure me," Zelgadis answers honestly.

"Three bites of a yellow bird with the sweetest song will cure you."

Of course it would be that, Zelgadis thinks to himself as the words of the original tale spin through his mind.

"Now you owe me your life right?" Kassy is quick to say.

"When I am cured."

They continue to dance for some time until Zelgadis spots Vrumugun struggling out of a bush. Zelgadis pushes Kassy's back to him and moves towards Lina.

"Trip her," Zelgadis whispers.

"Gladly," Lina says.

With a quick tug Lina steps on the back of Kassy's lavish dress causing the girl to fall flat on her face. Briefly Zelgadis leaves Kassy's side and whispers into Vrumugun's ear. "Bring a yellow bird with the sweetest song to the kitchen."

The slave stands stiffly and briskly makes his way back towards the path as Zelgadis swipes Kassy off her feet.

"You are quite hated," he says.

"Yes," Kassy seethes. "It seems I am."

In order to hide the fact that Miwan is pretending to be Vrumugun, everyone there keeps dancing well past their shoes ability with the exception of young Kira. Kassy has long since stopped, but she continues to watch from one of the couches. Her reasons are to make sure that no else dances with Miwan, which is pointless considering the real Miwan has danced with every single women there twice over this night. When the apparent _Vrumugun_ collapses the rest of them do as well.

"Finally," Lina moans.

"You didn't have to go and do all that on my account," Kassy announces from the couch. Kira is leaning on Kassy's shoulder fast asleep. No matter how hard Kassy tried to move, the girl always gravitated towards her; preferring Kassy's body heat over the plush pillows.

"Oh yes . . . believe me we did," Lina grins forcibly.

"Let's get to bed," Luna commands and without another word the group stands and makes way for the exit. Zelgadis falls into step beside Kassy. Instead of placing his own hand in Kassy's he puts Miwan's hand there. While slipping behind them both he breaks Lina's illusion spell with a simple 'spell break'.

Zelgadis speeds away from the group and heads straight to the kitchen before he thinks of anything else. He is relieved to find Vrumugun standing their looking at him blankly with a yellow song bird clutched in his right hand.

Only problem is, the bird is still alive and Vrumugun's hair and clothes suggests he's been to hell and back. "Well, you are quite reliable," Zelgadis says instead. "It's a shame I couldn't have been clearer, but I'm cutting it close as it is."

Immediately, Zelgadis sets about preparing the bird as best he can to be eaten. Once he's done, Zelgadis hands the dish to Vrumugun. He also gives Vrumugun the key. "Knock hard on the girls oak door and give this to Miwan and no one else, do not let Kassy or Carry see you."

As Vrumugun leaves the room Zelgadis allows himself to finally sit down. When Miwan eats the bird they will all be free from their dancing shoes, now he only needs to confront Xellos . . . again.

Zelgadis doesn't look forward to that part.

"There you are, I was wondering why you weren't in your room," Kassy says as she waltzes into the kitchen.

Zelgadis stands, not bothering to hide his surprise. "I was supposed to pick you up at the room," Zelgadis looks at the clock. "Why are you out here?"

"Where do you keep the pans?" Kassy asks with obvious mirth. "You were right Zelgadis, my future wasn't difficult to change at all! I'm going to give Miwan the cure tonight! All I had to do was dance with him and what a dance it . . ." Kassy stops and puts her hands to her mouth, "oh no."

The cook goes pale as her words begin slinking into his slowing mind.

_Author's Note: Ah! Kassy and her big love struck mouth! All that hard work for nothing. Now Zelgadis will be cursed like the other men, unable to give Xellos the proof necessary to break the spell._

_What have I done?_

_Aside from the obvious problem, I love the character interactions in this chapter. I'm bad at drama and this is probably the best I can do at my current skill level. Moreover, I'm not sure exactly how the reader will feel about Kassy being double crossed. I figure it's perfectly within Zelgadis's nature to be heartless towards a young girl's romantic fantasy._


	9. Is this a Happy Ending?

Part Two: Cursed

Chapter 5: Is This a Happy Ending

"Zelgadis no," Kassy races over to his chair as his eyes stare forward in an expressionless fashion.

'This can't be happening,' Zelgadis's muddled mind ponders. With great difficulty, Zelgadis reaches for his back pocket and the flower hidden there.

Another person enters the room, but Zelgadis doesn't recognize them, he can barely make out Kassy shaking him and screaming at him.

"Your time is up," he hears a voice say, but the gravity of such words mean nothing to Zelgadis now.

Then he hears an order from his master.

"What's in your pocket?"

Without even thinking, Zelgadis produces the strange star like flower from his pocket.

All at once Zelgadis's thoughts return to him and he becomes aware of Kassy kneeling in front of him with Xellos standing above them.

The monsters eyes are open for once as he realizes the part her is playing.

"Where did you get that," Kassy asks as she grabs the flower. Her shock is quickly replaced with furious betrayal. "You followed me didn't you! You knew all along!"

Xellos smiles.

"You lied to me."

"I never lied," Zelgadis says. "But I did deceive you and honestly I don't feel any remorse over it."

In tight frustration Kassy pulls up a chair in front of Zelgadis and glares at him. "I request that you grant me the privilege of knowing what has happened."

Somewhere within the mansion, a loud explosion can be heard.

"Don't you have other things to worry about," Xellos says with a playful grin still on his face.

"No," Kassy says not looking away from Zelgadis even for a moment.

The house shakes.

"Have you ever heard the story of Kate Crackernuts?" Zelgadis asks, sitting back into his chair. A calm relief washes over him as he realizes how narrowly he has escaped the curse.

"No," Kassy says, Xellos doesn't respond.

"I'm not surprised," Zelgadis admits. "Kate was an ordinary girl who was not particularly attractive, but her step sister Anne was beautiful. Kate's mother became jealous of her step-daughters beauty and hired a witch to curse Anne with the body of a monster. Feeling guilty for her mother's spiteful behavior, Kate runs away with Anne in order to find a cure."

"Does this story have a point?" Kassy asks in irritation.

"I'm getting to the part that stars you," Zelgadis says patiently. "Kate is hired by a king as a cook, but is only promised sanctuary for three nights. She becomes aware of a curse on the kings youngest son. Every night the boy disappears only to be found ragged and worn sick in the morning. Kate is able to follow the prince and discovers that elves have cursed the prince to dance for them every night. For the next three nights Kate follows the prince and for the last two nights tricks a young and naive elf to tell her the answers she seeks. The first answer she gleans is a cure for her sister; the second is a cure for the prince."

Kassy goes white.

"In the meantime, Kate asks the king to make her a promise," Zelgadis looks at Xellos. "She requests the safety of Anne and herself, along with the opportunity for each of them to marry the sick prince and his elder brother. The condition is that she can cure the prince who is extremely ill."

"Kate is able to cure the prince with three bites of a special bird and the story ends with the sisters marring the prince's. The sick brother to the well sister, and the well brother to the sick sister."

Zelgadis continues, "Of course, our version doesn't have Miwan marrying anyone."

"I . . ." Kassy stutters. "I was the naive elf?"

"Yes, and I was playing the part of Kate and Anne respectively. Xellos is the king, and Miwan the sick prince."

"But what about the eleven dancing girls and enslaved men," Kassy reminds Zelgadis desperately.

"You mean 'twelve dancing girls' you were the twelfth. But of course your mother would never curse you to dance, once you danced this night you completed the story. It was easy to break that curse once you and Xellos saw proof of what I had witnessed." Zelgadis points to the flower still clutched in Kassy's sweaty hand.

Another shake attacks the house and Kassy begins to become more aware of her current position.

"Does this give you the right to marry one of us?" Kassy asks with disgust.

"No it doesn't, the only thing Xellos promised me was my companions safety if I was successful."

"But Miwan promised me that his life would belong to the one who cured him," it is Kassy's last hope, her remaining wild card.

"Miwan didn't say that . . ." Zelgadis pauses as the horror of it all grows on Kassy's face.

He finishes, "I did."

Kassy stands knocking her chair out from beneath her. Zelgadis continues. "It is true though, I would owe my life to the person who can cure me."

"Didn't Kassy give you that illusion spell?" Xellos pipes up.

"Yes, but it is not the cure I seek," Zelgadis points out. "I wish to be human again, inside and out. Tricking Kassy to give me that spell did meet the requirements of the original story though." Zelgadis turns to Kassy. "I didn't lie when I told you your future wasn't hard to change. Maybe now you'll have the freedom to see that future away from your mother's shadow."

Before Kassy can start cursing the man out, or possibly thanking him, Lina bursts the door open with a bomb de wind spell.

"There you guys are," Lina barks with agitation. "Let's get out of here."

"This is what you wanted correct," Luna says as she tosses a gagged and bound Carry at Xellos.

"Yes it is, you are quite accommodating Knight of Ceifeed," Xellos grins.

"No need to thank me," Luna remarks.

"I don't plan on thanking you."

"Mister Zelgadis let's go," Amelia grabs his hand and the large group runs off. Making their way through the havoc and leaving Kassy staring after them from her nearly destroyed home.

The group walks briskly across the courtyard. No one looks back, even as the morning sun begins to peak over the horizon behind them.

"Good riddance," Pokota mumbles as they begin the long trek back to Femille.

"What do you think Mister Xellos is going to do with Mistress Carry," Amelia asks.

"Nothing good I hope," Lina spits.

"I want to know why he was here to begin with," Filia says with clenched fists. "What is the monster race up to?"

"I'm sure Luna knows," Zelgadis comments.

On cue everyone looks at Luna expectantly.

The woman honors them with an answer. "The general priest was most likely sent in order to investigate the details of Carry's curse. After all, a curse that can successfully trap a knight of Ceifeed and vessel of L-sama is sure to come in handy if they can discover how such a thing is done."

"And you just let them have Carry?" Filia asks, baffled by such an act. How could the Knight of Ceifeed happily relinquish such valuable information to the monster race? Information that is certain to cause great harm to the world someday.

"Yes," Luna says calmly. "There is no reason to worry. The monsters will not kill Carry even after they get their answers from her. She can tell them nothing new after what Zelgadis demonstrated to Xellos."

"And what's that?" Ruma asks quietly.

"While such curses are certainly powerful they are quite easy to break. You don't need to know a spell to undo the curse; all you need is common sense and the knowledge necessary to outwit the one who cast the spell. It is done in the same way the characters in the stories accomplished their dire tasks to begin with."

"Do the Mazoku realize this?" Wizer asks.

"That's why Xellos made the deal he did with Zelgadis. He wanted to see if this curse was in fact as potent as Carry believed it to be. Obviously it wasn't if one man could figure it out."

"I had a lot of help," Zelgadis regretfully reminds Luna.

"Naturally," Luna says. "But Xellos doesn't need to know that."

"Well, I guess that answers most of my questions," Lina says. "What a waste of two weeks," she moans. "Come on Gourry let's go look for some pirates!"

"Alright!"

"I'm coming with you," Sylphiel says.

"I should get back to Seyruun, after Mister Miwan and I sort things out in Femille," Amelia decides.

"I'll come with you," Pokota quickly offers.

"And me as well, it's about time I confronted good ol' daddy about a few things, ohohohoho!" Gracia laughs.

Everyone cringes and holds their ears.

Pokota next turns to Wizer who was the one who brought him into this situation to begin with, "What about you inspector Wizer."

"I should report back to my own country and inform them that the witch has been successfully dealt with."

"And what about you Miss Lulu?" Miwan asks coming to step close beside the blue man who saved him.

"I'll continue my search," Zelgadis says automatically with a blush. Obviously Miwan is feeling a lot better than before if he's able to conjure a joke.

"Did you ever once consider following your own advice? Changing the future doesn't have to be hard."

"I only tell people that if it pertains to their situation," again Zelgadis doesn't show any emotion on his face.

Miwan doesn't answer right away. "It doesn't have to be, thank you again Zelgadis."

"You're welcome," Zelgadis mumbles.

Miwan moves ahead into step next to Luna, probably thanking her for helping as well.

Everyone is happily discussing plans with one another or reminiscing about past events. Bitterly, Zelgadis wishes he could join them, but he does not allow himself that luxury. He is like Anne, cursed to be a monster. Only Zelgadis doesn't have Kate to help save him or a magic wand to steal from a young naïve elf. Instead he will search alone, for however long it takes.

Lucky for him, he is not as alone as he believes he is.

_Author's Note: _

_The story of Kate Crackernuts is a fun little story and it's not especially well known which made it very for amusing to work with. Because of this though, the main loop hole is Carry's character. I realize that, but I also would like to believe that her own pride is her greatest weakness and that she was therefore quite powerless to make her happy ending take place. Besides, one simple dragon slave is really all it took to shut her up. She was doomed from the start and she knew it._

_This story also ends on a slightly bitter note, but Zelgadis doesn't do happy endings. I suppose it was always an option that Zelgadis would miraculously be cured as soon as Miwan ate the bird, but that seemed a stretch to me since I had nothing to support the possibility mentioned previously in the story. What I love about this ending is when Zelgadis reveals the truth to Kassy and she is heartbroken. I find the moment interesting when Kassy desperately clings onto the promise 'Miwan' made and Zelgadis owns it._

_For me it was strangely satisfying._

_The end! I hope you enjoyed this fairy tale as much as I did. Its fun writing fan fiction with a fairy tale twist._


End file.
